¿¿Hay alguien ahi?
by Danae Potter
Summary: 9 personas , un tren, una noche lluviosa....perdidos....que ocurre cuando te dejan a solas con tu peor enemigo?o es q kizas el no es el peor.....FINAL!
1. Aqui nos conocimos

Empieza como un H-R, pero es un H-D , os lo aseguro.

Este fic ay q leerlo asta el final dl capitulo puesto q el principio no es lo q parece. Leyendo solo el principio jamas sabran la verdadera trama del capitulo.

Os km.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1:

ESTACION DE KING CROSS,ANDEN 9 –3/4: 2 DE OCTUBRE DE 1985

Harry!

Mione!

Que tal esas vacaciones en casa de los Weasley?'-dijo Hermione mientras ambos intercambiaban un caluroso abrazo.

Como siempre, maravillosas. Este año Ron ha conseguido 7 castigos en un mes!bate su propio record, jajajaja

Este Ron...Por cierto, donde esta ?

Mi amorcito...-susurro un calido aliento tras la espalda de Hermione mientras sentia como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda-preocupada por mi?-dijo en un tono muy seductor.

Ya quisieras-dijo Hermione muy sonriente mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un caluroso beso de bienvenida.

PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Oh!vamos chicos, que se va sin nosotros.

Harry!-grito Ginny desde el fondo-hola mi vida-dijo besándolo brevemente.

Trae, yo te subo el baul-dijo Harry amablemente mientras Ron hacia lo propio con Hermione.

Voy a estar en el vagon 108 , de acuerdo amor?tengo una fiesta pendiente que montar-le dijo Ginny ya en el tren.

Fiesta?que fiesta?-dijo Harry extrañado

Ya te contare cielo

Y con esto se fue dejando a un Harry un tanto perdido y con dos baules , uno en cada mano.

Vaya cara-rajada, no sabia que te gustaba tanto la ropa como para llevar dos baules...que pasa ya se te ha subido la fama a la cabeza y necesitas que tus fans te vean guapo?jajajaja-rio un Malfoy prepontente acompañado de sus subditos .

Vaya Malfoy, no sabia que tu novia tenia complejo de mono-dijo señalando con la cabeza a una Pansy que se reginchaba del cuello de su novio.

Es lo que tiene ser tan atractivo , Potter, las chicas se te tiran encima...tranquilo, es una sensación que nunca conoceras, jajajajajajajaja-dijo Malfoy empujándolo para pasar al tren.

Harry!-dijo Hermione tras unos segundos- por que no subes?

Si, si, ya voy...

EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS: 2 DE OCTUBRE DE 1985

Harry, se supone que este año no ibamos a ir a hogwarts, que ibamos a luchar contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sin embargo , me has hecho meterme en este tren a la fuerza. Se puede saber que estamos haciendo aquí?

Ron, tengo el presentimiento de que hay horrocruxes en el castillo...que mejor sitio para esconderlos?

Que?estas loco Harry, en el castillo no hay mas que...muros y piedras , alguna que otra puerta oculta y escaleras corredizas. Si hubiese horrocruxes ya lo sabríamos no crees? Dumbledore lo hubiese registrado, Harry...

Yo creo que este salto se le fue, Ron, tengo un presentimiento...

Chicos, ya estoy aquí, tomad vuestros cafes de menta...-dijo una sonriente Hermione sentándose junto a Ron

Tu lo sabias no?-dijo Ron pasando un brazo por el hombro de esta

Claro, Harry sabe que yo no soy tan cabezota como tu, Ron...yo le creo...

Oh vamos Mione, tu solo quieres volver al colegio para terminar de estudiarte toda la biblioteca...-dijo Ron intercambiando una sonrisa complice con Harry

Claro, Ron, lo que tu digas-dijo Hermione dándole un calido beso en la frente

Oh!vamos chicos, aun estoy delante!

Jajajajajajajaja- rienron todos

De pronto , las luces del vagon se apagaron, los motores se pararon, las puertas se cerraron y el silencio reino en las estancias.

Tras un breve silencio entre los tres amigos...

Que ha ocurrido?-dijo Hermione soltando en el suelo la taza y aferrándose al cuerpo de Ron mientras los tres observaban aleatoriamente las ventanas roidas y la puerta.

Esto me recuerda a...-comenzo a decir Ron.

Dementores...-termino Harry-pero...no siento frio, ni tengo la impresión de que ellos esten cerca.

Es verdad, Ron...no creeis que esta todo demasiado silencioso?Harry, donde vas?

Voy a salir al pasillo, esto no es normal-dijo Harry asomando la cabeza.

A continuación las cabezas de Ron y Hermione asomaron tambien.

Eh , hay alguien ahí?-dijo Harry

El asesino nunca responde , Harry-dijo Hermione con voz de sabelotodo.

Que raro, los demas compartimentos estan abiertos-dijo Ron saliendo al pasillo junto con Harry e inspeccionando el interior de los demas compartimentos-no hay nadie...

No es posible, pero si hace un momento todos estabamos...-comenzo Hermione pero al comprobar que era verdad no puedo seguir hablando.

Que hacemos, Harry?

Vayamos a los demas compartimentos, quizas haya alguien alli...

No Harry, no debemos movernos de aquí, imagina que hay algun loco o algo suelto y...-dijo Ron

O Dios mio , Ginny!-dijo Hermione-ella...ella estaba en este compartimento y tampoco esta!

Shhhhhhhh , que es ese ruido?motores?-dijo Harry

Es un silvido...-dijo Hermione-parece un rechineo

Proviene del otro vagon...-dijo Ron

Los tres miraron hacia las puerta que conducia al siguiente vagon y se quedaron quietos, completamente inmoviles, escuchando ese extraño ruido que aumentaba de intensidad.

Entonces la puerta del pasillo que conducia al siguiente vagon , comenzo a moverse, en realidad parecia que alguien intentaba girar el pomo pero que le era imposible .

Los tres estaban muy concentrados en el ruido y estaban tan absortos con la puerta que no apreciaron como una sombra a sus espaldas se movia de un compartimiento a otro.

Comenzaron a arrimarse los tres y sacaron las varitas , preparados para lo que sucediera a continuación.

Al final, lo que habia al otro lado de la puerta consiguió abrirla y tras ella aparecio...

NEVILLE!-gritaron los tres-GINNY!LUNA!

Como...que...de donde salis?-dijo Harry anonadado.

Estabamos en el compartimento 108 con los del curso de Ginny, hablando un rato y...

Harry!-grito Ginny mientras lo abrazaba y el le devolvia el abrazo.

La cosa es que de repente todo se quedo oscuro y silencioso y desaparecio todo el mundo...

Si...eso mismo nos paso a nosotros...que raro-dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a Ron.

Que ha podido ser lo que a causado esta parada?-pregunto Ginny

Ni idea, solo se que estamos en medio del puente,entre montañas, solos y a oscuras y que la tormenta aumenta de intensidad...no podemos salir de aquí-dijo Harry

Harry!por que no intentas tranquilizarnos un poco mas?-dijo Ron con sarcasmo abrazando a una Hermione temblorosa.

Lo siento...

Lo que ahora debemos de hacer es salir de aquí, pero como?-dijo Hermione

Las entradas estan selladas, al parecer alguien quiere que estemos aquí...-dijo una voz al fondo del pasillo en la oscuridad, lo que hizo que todas las caras de los presentes se descompusieran y se pusieran blancas.

Quien hay ahí!-grito Harry empuñando la varita.

Tranquilo cara-rajada-de la oscuridad salio Draco Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle-nosotros estamos en la misma situación.

Sabes que ha pasado?

Ni idea, solo se que Pansy ha desaparecido ante mis ojos...vaya , vaya , Weasley, cortate un poco con Granger, aun quedamos personas con estomago...

Te voy a...-comenzo a decir Ron , abalanzándose sobre Malfoy.

Basta , Ron, no es el lugar y menos el momento-dijo Harry poniendo orden.

Tengo miedo , Harry-dijo Ginny.

Yo tambien tengo miedo...-dijo Luna como si para ella decir esa frase fuera como decir tengo hambre.

Bien, Neville, tu te quedaras con Hermione, Ginny y Luna aquí. Ron, tu vendras conmigo a buscar una salida y revisar si queda alguien en el vagon.Malfoy, tu...haz lo que te de la gana.

Crabbe y Goyle se quedaran a cuidarlas, yo ire con vosotros- y ante la cara de asombro de todos añadio-estos no son momentos para dividirse por rencillas(peleas) de crios.

Bien, en ese caso, vamos...-dijo Harry encabezando el grupo.

Ron, ten cuidado-dijo Hermione justo cuando echaban a andar por el pasillo tenebroso.

A tu querido noviecito no le pasara nada, sabe cuidarse solo, sin embargo tu deberias de tener tu varita alerta, no se sabe quien o que nos esta amenazando.

Que quieres decir?-dijo Hermione mientras veia como Malfoy se paraba justo enfrente suya pero mirando haca Ron friamente.

Quiero decir que por tu condicion de sangre sucia es mejor que te protegas

Eres un cretino!

No es un insulto , Granger, es una advertencia. Tenla en cuenta...

Y dicho esto comenzo a andar tras los otros dos hasta que se perdio en el oscuro corredor, mientras Hermione lo seguia con la vista .

Hermione , donde vas?-dijo Ginny mientras veia como Hermione salia del compartimento 108, en dirección a los posteriores.

Voy con ellos...no me fio de Malfoy...

En el capitulo siguiente: LES ADVIERTO QUE LO PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS LARGOS, PUESTO QUE ESTE ES SOLO UN INTRODUCCIÓN.

----------------------------------

De que hablas?todos han desaparecido

Alguien los ha hecho desaparecer...y ese alguien...sigue aqui

Que es ese olor?

Shhhhhhhh...-dijo Draco en un susurro apenas audible en el oido de Hermione-hay alguien ahí fuera.

Draco la cogio con sus fuertes manos por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella

------------------------------------

OLA A TODS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME.POR FAVOR DEJEN **REVIEWS **XQ NECESITO SABER SI OS ESTA GUSTAND O NO. DENME SU OPINIÓN Y **DECIDAN USTEDES SI SIGO O NO.**

GRACIAS A TODS


	2. Donde se perdio mi mejor amigo

Nota importante: Como nota de suspense pistas sobre la cosa o la persona responsable de las desapariciones y los crímenes , EN LOS TITULOS DE LOS CAPITULOS-CHAPTERS.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LAS REVIEWS DE APOYO:

Silviota: M alegro d q t agrade mi fic.gracias x todo

Tany : gracias por la review.

Spoiledlittleprince: M gustaria aclararte que el hecho de que la historia la haya puesto en los 80 y no en los 90, no es una confusion, simplemente me gusta mas la forma d pensar y d hacer las cosas de las personas de esa epoca y ademas, tampoko quiero seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que Rowling escribe, prefiero tener algo mas de independencia.

Por otra parte, entiendo que no comprendas la misteriosa desaparición de los personajes , porque por algo es misteriosa. Y creeme, por ahora no vas a saber el motivo de la desaparición. Este se ira desvelando a medida que la historia avance.

De todas formas muchas gracias por hacer una critica tan elaborada.

Nos leemos.

A todos los demas, gracias x llerme.

Capitulo 2:

Bien , Potter , que se supone que estamos buscando?-dijo Malfoy el cual iba el ultimo, detrás de Ron.

Ya habian atravesado tres vagones y revisado los compartimentos, pero no parecia quedar nadie. Incluso Harry penso en hechizos de invisibilidad pero ningun contrahechizo hizo aparecer nada , asi que realmente estaban solos...o eso creian.

No lo se , Malfoy , esto es extraño, como ha podido desaparecer un tren entero de personas en tres segundos?

Potter , Potter , Potter...no te das cuenta de que aquí hay algo mas en lo que no hemos caido?la pregunta no es como , es por que? Y aun mejor...por que nosotros no hemos desaparecido?

Ademas, el tren paro en seco...si el conductor hubiese desaparecido tambien lo lógico seria que el tren siguiese en funcionamiento y desacarrilase en la curva siguiente, no que parase en seco y se apagasen todas las luces...-dijo Hermione

Si tienes razon...pero...-dijo Harry, pero paro de repente y volviéndose hacia ella dijo- Hermione!que haces aquí?se supone que deberias estar con Neville y los demas!

Oh!vamos Harry, cuando he hecho yo algo que tu me hayas dicho?jeje, ademas, siempre es bueno tener en el grupo de búsqueda a una sabelotodo...-dijo picara paasando al lado de un Malfoy que la miraba de arriba abajo como si de repente tuviera una nueva concepción de las palabras sangre y sucia.

Bien...sigamos-dijo Harry sabiendo que con Hermione no se podia mantener una disputa sin que ella acabase teniendo la razon- parece que no queda nadie en ningun vagon no creeis?

De aquí para atrás no queda nadie, Crabbe y Goile lo revisaron antes de encontrarnos.

Que raro, no se supone que el tren funciona con magia?-dijo Hermione preguntándole a Ron.

Eso me dijo mi padre.

Entonces por que los relojes siguen funcionando si ellos tambien funcionan asi?

Alguien ha debido de parar el tren a mano...-dijo Malfoy pensativo

Quieres decir que hay alguien mas en el tren?-dijo Harry-alguien que a producido este apagon?

Eso parece-dijo Malfoy.

Tracatrac , tracatrac, tracatrac , tracatrac...

Que es eso?-dijo Ron

Viene de la cabina del conductor!vayamos!-dijo Harry.

Los cuatro muchachos aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de madera entreabierta de la cabina del conductor.

Malfoy adelanto a los tres amigos y abrio completamente la puerta.

No parece que haya nadie-dijo Malfoy observando el peculiar escenario que se le presentaba.

Un par de libros de instucciones coronaban una tabla de madera a la derecha. A la izquierda, un par de tazas que contenian un liquido verdoso reposaban sobre un carcomido estante. Los mandos de control estaban rotos, como si hubiesen sido golpeados y uno de ellos colgaba del panel, provocando ese extraño ruido.

Los cuatro chicos se inmiscuyeron en el interior de la cabina.

Alguien ha roto los mandos y a puesto el frenado de emergencia, por eso el tren se ha apagado y los motores han parado a la vez-dijo Malfoy.

Pero eso no explica por que la gente ha desaparecido...-dijo Hermione acercándose al controlador y examinando cada detalle-definitivamente alguien los ha roto.

Eso quiere decir que, o bien el conductor puso freno justo antes de desaparecer o bien alguien rompio los paneles y ...

Obvio que alguien rompio los paneles , Potter!-dejo Malfoy un tanto hastiado , observando como Weasley abria los cajones que hayaba a su paso-es que no te han enseñado que es de mala educación fisgonear, Weasley?

Oh!callate!-dijo Ron siguiendo con su intenso examen-que es esta puerta-antes de que nadie pudiese responder, tiro del pomo y de la puerta cayo algo encima de Ron.

Al principio creyeron ver lo que parecian abrigos viejos, hasta que Hermione dio un grito que mas parecia un alarido y los tres chicos cayeron en la cuenta de que esa masa deforme que se esparcia encima de Ron era una persona, al perecer el conductor .

Esta...esta...esta...esta...-intento decir Hermione.

Si, esta muerto...-dijo Harry ayudándose de Ron para levantarlo.

O Dios mio!-bramo Hermione al ver la profunda herida que el conductor presentaba en el costado y sin darse cuenta se abrazo a Malfoy, el cual estaba absorto con la imagen.

Malfoy, llevate a Hermione al vagon con los demas. Nosotros iremos en un momento-dijo Harry consciente de que Malfoy no le haria nada, pues tenia perfectamente grabado en su consciencia el momento antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Vamos...-dijo cogiendo a una Hermione aterrorizada por los hombros.

Ron...estas bien?-dijo Harry.

Si , eso creo...que crees...mejor dicho...quien crees que ha podido hacer algo asi?-dijo mirando lo que ahora era una deforme figura.

No lo se...pero creo que no estamos solos...-dijo Harry mirando el lluvioso y oscuro paisaje que acaecia por la ventana.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, donde estamos?-dijo Hermione que poco a poco se recuparaba de la terrible vision.

Intento encontrar el vagon donde estan Neville y los demas...estas bien?-añadio observando a la luz de la luna la extrema palidez que adornaba el marco de la cara de Hermione.

Como si eso te importara...-dijo ella safandose del protector abrazo.

Granger , este no es el momento de pararse a pensar en lo mal que nos llevamos , de acuerdo?-dijo el mientras volvia a poner su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Bien...

Bien...ahora vamos-dijo Draco extrañado de su propio comportamiento hacia Hermione, pero es que el verla tan asustada viendo ese cuerpo deshoyado a sus pies, hizo que un sentimiento de protección hacia su delicado cuerpo apareciese en el interior del corazon de Draco, aunque el no lo reconociera.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, no se supone que este es el compartimiento 92?aquí estaban todos hace unos minutos?donde estan?-dijo Harry entrando en el compartimento y revisándolo todo.

Ni idea, pero y Hermione y Malfoy?-dijo Ron receloso.

Quiza esten con los otros en otro vagon...vayamos a revisar-dijo Harry empuñando con mas fuerza aun su varita. Todo eso era demasiado raro. Sabia que Malfoy no permitiria un cambio de vagon hasta que ellos llegasen, pues habia visto la gravedad de la situación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny, que haces?ven aquí-dijo Neville mientras veia como Ginny se asomaba a la puerta del vagon.

Hace rato que deberían de haber vuelto, el tren no es tan largo, Neville-dijo Ginny preocupada saliendo del vagon.

No puedes salir-dijo Crabbe poniéndose junto a Goyle, impidiéndole el paso hacia el exterior.

Pero...

Ordenes de Draco-dijo Crabbe.

Oh!mierda!-dijo Ginny dando una patada al sillon, el cual crujio y se anbrio en dos mitades.

Pero que...que es esto?-dijo Ginny mientras Luna se aproximaba y veia como, del centro del sillon habian surgido unas escaleras que misteriosamente bajaban hacia lo que parecian ser las calderas.

Que hace aquí una escalera?-dijo Neville

No lo se , pero lo mejor sera dejarlas donde están y vigilarlas...no es muy normal que las escaleras hacia las calderas esten bajo los asientos de los pasajeros...no creeis?

Anda!piedrecitas!-dijo una Luna distante desde el agujero.

Luna!que haces ahí?sube ahora mismo!-dijo Ginny histerica, siendo sujetada por Crabbe y Goyle.

Hola, quien eres tu?jejejejeje no me gusta tu pelo...pareces un rimkipuff, esos animales amarillos,jejejeje, sabes?solo existen en las zonas de...

De repente todo quedo en silencio.

Al parecer Luna se habia puesto a hablar con alguien ante los oidos atentos de los presentes, pero ese monologo habia finalizado con un escalofriante grito , que los dejo a todos callados al momento y a Ginny llorosa.

Luna!no!Lunaaaaaa!

Pero nadie contestaba.

Tenemos que bajar!hay que ayudarla!-grito Ginny.

Espera, yo bajare-dijo Neville.

Y ayudado por Goyle, fue bajando las tortuosas escaleras del pasadizo.

Ves algo?-dijo Ginny.

Nada...espera...aquí parece que...-pero no continuo.

Ah!-los gritos de Luna y Neville se oyeron a la vez.

Que ocurre Neville?Neville, contesta!

Pero Neville no contesto, solo salio del oscuro lugar tremendamente palido y temblando.

Neville!y Luna?-dijo Ginny llorando-donde esta,Neville?

Pero Neville se sento en el sillon, lloroso y rigido. No hizo falta que respondiese pues Ginny ya se lo imaginaba... Pronto se echo a llorar sobre su hombro.

Donde esta Luna...donde...-susurro Ginny desesperada, intentando encontrar otra explicación a las manchas de sangre que la evidente.

No estamos solos Ginny...-susurro Neville- hay alguien mas...

De que hablas?todos han desaparecido...

Alguien los ha hecho desaparecer...y ese alguien...sigue aquí,estaba ahí abajo...Luna...Luna...cuando entre no parecia haber nadie y cuando oi el grito...Luna...-Neville no lo aguanto y se echo a llorar desconsoladamente,y tras unos minutos de silencio y la atonita mirada de Ginny dijo-que es ese olor?

Huele a almizcle...-dijo Ginny mientras con un movimiento de varia reparaba el daño causado al sillon y cerraba la entrada, dejando a un lado lo sucedido.

Yo huelo como a sal...-dijo Goyle

No , huele mas bien a madera...

Que estais diciendo!estais locos?-dijo Ginny histerica mientras se detenia a mirar una pequeña humareda que salia del borde que quedaba bajo la ranura de la puerta.

Que es esa niebla?-dijo Neville en un susurro.

Hemos de salir de aquí, Neville, esto no es niebla...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, por que te paras?-dijo Hermione tras chocarse con la fuerte espalda de Draco.

Este es el compartimento 1, Granger, nos hemos pasado 91 compartimentos, como es posible?

Que dices?si este es el numero...2?...pero si hace un momento contábamos el 106!como es posible?

Craghhhh craghhhhh

Que ha sido...-comenzo a decir Hermione, pero Draco le tapo la boca y abrazandola por la espalda , la metio en un compartimento vacio y cerro la puerta, quedándose completamente inmóvil.

Cragh craghhhhhh(pasos)

Shhhhhhhh...-dijo Draco en un susurro apenas audible en el oido de Hermione-hay alguien ahí fuera.

Podrían ser Harry o Ron...-dijo ella tras haberese liberado de la mano.

Silencio...-dijo Draco-vamos, sube ahí arriba-dijo señalando el compartimento de las maletas.

Que ?estas loco?

Sube!-dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

Y tu que?

Draco perdio la paciencia y alzandola en brazos la elevo hasta dicho lugar y la tapo bien con los abrigos de los estudiantes que habian desaparecido, dejando alli todos sus equipajes.

Draco , empuñando la varita, le indico a Hermione, que le veia a él por un pequeña ranura , que se quedase quieta, mientras el se quedaba junto a la puerta , esperando a que algo o alguien entrara.

El ruido de los pasos se detuvo en su puerta , sin embargo, tras unos minutos de silencio, siguió su camino hacia la parte trasera del tren, es decir, hacia los compartimentos de equipajes.

Esto tranquilizo a Hermione, sin embargo enervo a Draco pues era muy extraño que, sabiéndose él seguro de haber sido escuchado por aquella cosa o persona que les perseguia, no hubiese intentado entrar.

Vamos, Granger, hemos de salir de aquí-dijo ayudándola a bajar, pero Hemione tropezo con la red que sostenia a las maletas y cayo sin querer encima de Draco, el cual cayo a su vez de espaldas al sillon intentando, sorprendentemente , evitarle a ella el desagradable golpe.

Al cabo de unos segundos Hermione se incorporo y comenzo a ponerse tremendamente roja debido a la compometedora posición en la que habian quedado.

Sus caras estaban tremendamente cerca, sus labios casi rozándose y ella estaba sentada a horcadas sobre el .

Sin embargo y contra todo pronostico de Hermione , Draco la cogio con sus fuertes manos por la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Los labios de Draco cada vez se aproximaban mas y Hermione ya cerraba los ojos esperando el inevitable beso, sin embargo Draco desvio su trayectoria y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo al oido en un susurro muy sensual...

Vaya, vaya, pequeña sangre sucia, no eres tan modosita como aparentas

A lo que Hermione se quedo completamente helada...como era posible que hubiese deseado por un solo momento ser besada por ese ser tan despreciable!

Hermione se intento levantar de encima de Draco, pero él se lo impidio.

Aun no...sea lo que sea lo que nos esta persiguiendo, aun esta ahí fuera

Y que pretendes que hagamos?-susurro Hermione un tanto fastidiada- que me quede encima de ti hasta que tu creas que esa cosa se ha ido?

Hummm...no lo habia pensado...pero no es mala idea...-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa de medio lado.

Pues eso no va a pasar porq...-chukumchukum...(autora:weno es el ruido de la makinaria del tren ok?¬¬)

Nos estamos moviendo!-dijo Draco levantándose de golpe y tirando a Hermione al suelo.

Ya lo he notado...¬¬

Y a que esperas para levantarte!-dijo Draco ofreciéndole una mano que ella rechazo de inmediato.

Puedo sola...bien , ahora que haremos?

Iremos a la cabina del conductor y...

Que?no pienso volver alli?ese hombre estaba...estaba muerto

Veras, esto es facil hasta para ti , Granger...si alguien a activado la maquinaria, necesariamente estara en la cabina o en los compartimentos cercanos, ya que el tren solo tiene un pasillo de union, lo comprendes? Esta acorralado entre un extremo del tren y nosotros...no es tan difícil...

Puede que tengas razon pero...

Vamos, hemos de averiguar qué esta pasando-dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione y echando a andar por el oscuro corredor.

-------------------------------------------

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Sube!rapido!viene detrás!

Te tengo!

Esto no esta bien...

Por que?

Tranquila...-dijo Draco abrazandola-no estas sola...yo...yo estoy contigo

------------------------------------------------

WENO COMO SIEMPRE **VOSOTROS DECIDIS SI SIGO O NO** CON VUESTRAS **REVIEWS**.GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO.SOIS LOS MEJORES.

MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSS


	3. Verde, lo que mas me gusta

Capitulo 3:

Salgamos de aquí...-dijo Ginny cogiendo a Neville y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros.

Pero no podemos salir por la puerta-dijo Crabbe viendo la nube verdosa que entraba bajo la ranura.

Es la unica salida, no podemos arriesgarnos a salir por esas escaleras –dijo mirando el sillon-lo que quiera que haya atacado a Luna puede seguir ahí.

Pero...

Goyle, abre la puerta...-dijo un decaido Neville- saldremos por aquí.

Vamos, hazlo de una vez!-dijo Ginny indicando a Goyle que lo hiciera, pero este se quedo quieto.

Draco dijo que no saliéramos -dijo Goyle dudoso.

Me da igual lo que haya dicho tu querido amo, Goyle, quiero que abras la maldita puerta!-grito Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios.

No-dijo Crabbe- el tiene razon, la nube puede ser una trampa.

Pues yo no me quedare aquí para comprobarlo-dijo Ginny amenazándolos con la varita- abrela...

Goyle ,temeroso,se acerco a la puerta , miro a Crabbe, que le havia un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y la abrio con cuidado , y tanto Ginny como los demas se internaron en la nube verde.

Al principio no parecia ocurrir nada, pero de pronto Ginny noto como Neville desaparecia por instantes de su lado. Miro a su alrededor , estaba sola.

Neville!...Crabbe!-comenzo a agitarse y a angustiarse pues la nube verdosa era cada vez mas espesa-Goyle!...donde estais!por favor!basta ya de este juego, Neville, por favor...-dijo Ginny, y comenzando a llorar-por favor...apareced ya...

Pero en respuesta a sus suplicas solo hubo silencio y mas silencio.

Intento moverse, ir hacia delante y buscar una salida, pero sus piernas no respondian, estaban pegadas en el suelo. Pronto comenzo a respirar mal debido a la espesa marea verde que se extendia ante sus ojos y comenzo a desvanecerse pero justo momentos antes de perder la conciencia , entre la nube verde distinguio...

Harry...-dijo y cayo al suelo.

----------------------------------------

Mierda , mierda , mierda!-dijo Draco muy ofuscado, respirando fuertemente , aun sosteniendo entre sus dedos la mano de Hermione.

Esto no es posible...no ha podido desaparecer...quizas lo que oistes no fueron pasos, Malfoy, quizas no haya nadie y lo estes imaginando todo...

No me tomes por loco , Granger!tu tambien lo oistes!-dijo Malfoy, soltando su mano y pegando un puñetazo al marco de la puerta que tenia delante-esto no tiene un maldito sentido!no ha podido atravesarnos!

En realidad no tenian por que ser pasos lo que oimos, no se, quizas...

Y como supone la sabelotodo Granger que se han encendido los motores?y no me digas que ha sido por arte de magia porque precisamente eso es imposible-grito Malfoy hecho una furia.

Por que es imposible?quizas haya un hechizo que...

Lo ves?me estas dando la razon-dijo Draco sacando del bolsillo una cajetilla , cogiendo un cigarillo y poniéndoselo en la boca, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el marco de la puerta.

La razon?en que?-dijo Hermione observando como Draco sacaba su varita y tras retirarse hacia el lado un poco el flequillo de la cara, comenzaba a encender el cigarro.

Para hacer un hechizo hace falta un hechicero, Granger...- exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Eso lo se perfectamente pe...

Entonces cual es la duda?-dijo poniéndose de nuevo el cigarrillo en la boca.

La duda es...deja de hacer eso-dijo Hermione quitándole de el cigarrillo de un tiron.

Que crees que haces?

La duda-dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso a sus replicas-es que no existen hechizos a distancia, Draco , no ha podido hacer el hechizo desde el fondo del tren hasta aquí...

Y que te hace pensar que lo ha hecho -dijo Draco quitándole el cigarrillo de las manos y volviendo a espirar –a distancia?-dijo poniendo una mano en el marco de la puerta, acorralándola contra la misma.

Quizas el hecho de que solo hay un camino de ida y uno de vuelta-dijo Hermione poniendo su dedo indice en el pecho de Draco, abrumada por la proximidad de este-y que nosotros solos hemos estado en ese pasillo.

Los pasos iban hacia atrás...-comenzo Malfoy, pensando en voz baja-pero la maquinaria del tren esta delante...los mandos rotos...y...no descarrilamos...-esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que ni siquiera Hermione pudo oirlo-NO DESCARRILAMOS!

Draco se dio la vuelta rapidamente e intento introducirse en la cabina del conductor, pero justo cuando iba a entrar , la puerta de la cabina se le cerro delante de las narices.

Que demonios...?-comenzo a decir Hermione mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Alejate!-grito Draco-el capullo que esta ahí dentro nos la ha jugado!

De que hablas?

Debe de tener una capa de invisibilidad o algo

Quieres decir que ahí dentro hay...un asesino?

Hubo un momento de silencio y de miradas tensas. Al parecer ni ellos dos ni el invisible conductor del tren habian caido en la cuenta de que dicho conductor era un asesino.

La puerta de la cabina se abrio lentamente antes los impactados ojos de Draco y Hermione.

Granger...-susurro Malfoy

Que-susurro Hermione

Corre!

------------------------------

Ron , nos hemos perdido!-dijo Harry sentándose en el suelo del pasillo y apoyando la cara entre sus grandes manos.

Crees que no me he dado cuenta ya?-dijo Ron irónicamente.

Idiota, quiero decir que nos hemos perdido aquí!-pero al ver Harry que Ron aun no lo cogia añadio- en un puto tren , con un puto pasillo, con una puta sola dirección!-dijo mientras se ponia de pie y se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Me preocupa Hermione...ese Malfoy...aun no me fio de él...

Oh!Ron , por favor quieres pensar de una vez en como saldremos de aquí?

Veamos, quizas hay alguna puerta trasera en el tren, en el compartimento inferior...

Vayamos a mirar-dijo Harry desesperado, empuñando la varita, pero cuando iba a echar a andar perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo de espaldas

Creo que me he...mareado-dijo, pero se dio cuenta de que la causa de su caida no era un simple mareo sino que el tren habia comenzado a moverse y habia perdido el equilibrio.

Nos movemos...-dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la cabina del conductor.

Donde vas?-dijo Harry incorporándose-alli no hay nadie Ron!

Pero alguien debe de haber...

Si alguien ha encendido los motores, estara en la sala de maquinas, Ron, en la cabina no hay nadie

Pero...

He dicho que no hay nadie , Ron!-grito Harry, haciendo que Ron se pusiese a la defensiva.

Que te pasa!tu a mi no tienes que gritarme!yo no tengo la culpa de esto!

Lo se, lo se...-dijo Harry , calmandose-es solo que ... esta situación me...confunde.

Hubo un instante de tal tensión que el que el aire podia cortarse en laminas.

Vamos a las maquinas...no perdamos mas tiempo-dijo Ron adelantando a Harry.

Pero Harry, antes de irse, volteo la cara hacia la cabina y susurro al aire...

Nos veremos...amigo

--------------------------------------------

Malfoy!para, no puedo mas!-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Malfoy y espiraba fuertemente.

Granger, no podemos parar ahora, busquemos un lugar seguro, quizas al final del tren haya...-dijo Malfoy pensativo.

No! No buscaremos nada , nos quedaremos aquí y descansaremos, no nos sigue, no te das cuenta?

Como lo sabes?es invisible!

Esta jugando con nosotros Malfoy!tu mismo lo dijiste...su juego consistes en hacernos creer que es mas poderoso de lo que en realidad es.

Granger,tienes fiebre o algo?-dijo mientras le tocaba la frente-bueno, si te niegas a seguir es tu problema...yo no me voy a quedar aquí para ver como nos corta en pedacitos.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta, mientras Hermione veia atonita que estaba apunto de irse y dejarla sola, pero eso nunca ocurrio pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Draco se volvio y la cogio por las piernas levantándola hasta posarla sobre sus hombros y echo a correr pasillo abajo.

Suéltame , imbecil!me voy a caer!

Estate quieta o nos caeremos los dos.

Bueno, me sueltas ahora?

No hasta que lleguemos al otro lado del tren, creo que tengo una idea

---------------------------------------

Ginny, Ginny...despierta, estas bien?

Vamos Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

Oia voces, voces que pronunciaban su nombre, que la llamaban. Abrio los ojos, todo le daba vueltas. Noto como la incorporaban y le echaban aire en la cara. Entonces fijo la vista en la persona que tenia delante.

Neville...-dijo en voz baja-oh ¡!Neville!-y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo llorando de felicidad.

Crei que estaba sola, que te habia pasado algo,no sabia...

Vamos tranquila

Toma-le ofrecio Crabbe-son pastillas de menta, te refrescaran un poco.

Gracias Crabbe...por cierto-dijo mientras los chicos la ayudaban a incorporarse-donde esta Goyle?

La niebla se habia disipado, pero parecia que se habia llevado consigo a enorme muchacho, pues de este no habia ni rastro.

Estaba con nosotros, pero de repente desaparecio de mi lado y...-Crabbe agacho la cabeza.

Tranquilo, lo encontraremos-dijo Ginny tranquilizadora-al menos ahora vemos el camino...nos...movemos?-dijo Ginny al sentir bajo sus pies el traqueteo de la via.

Si, sera mejor que vayamos hacia las maquinas-dijo Neville.

Pero en las maquinas se supone que estaba...el que le hizo eso a Luna...lo lógico es que vayamos a la cabina e intentemos parar el tren.

Lo mas seguro es que ahora él esté ahí en estos momentos-dijo Neville-lo mejor es intentar parar los motores del tren.

Si, tiene razon-dijo Crabbe

Bien chicos,vayamos entonces.

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, llegamos-dijo Draco soltándola en el suelo.

Que es esto?-dijo Hermione cuando se vio rodeada de mesas enormes y muebles preciosos, todo exquisitamente decorado y con un revestido suelo de parque cobrizo.

Es el compartimento de los profesores...no se de que se quejan, aquí tienen de todo-dijo Malfoy tumbándose en unos de los robustos sillones y tomando una manzana de uno de los fruteros.

Que hacemos aquí?

Bueno, necesitabas descansar...y con lo que pesas , ahora yo tambien-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-que mejor lugar que el compartimento mas seguro de todo el tren.

Y dime-dijo poniendose justo enfrente de él- tienes algun plan para salir de aquí?

No

No?

No

Deberíamos pensar en algo entonces...

Si...en un rato...-dijo quitadose la pulcra tunica y colocándola perfectamente en el respaldo del sillon,mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

Hermione, fascinada con la vision que tenia delante, no fue capaz de decir nada coherente.

Para ella Malfoy acababa de dejar de ser un mortifago homofogo repugnante y acababa de pasar a ser un mortifago exquisitamente atractivo homofogo de lo mas sexy y para nada repugnante.

Con su flequillo sobre la cara, mordiendo la manzana entre esos finos labios rosados que contrastaban con la blanca piel , la cual era resaltada por su blanquísima camisa , que dejaba al descubierto parte de su duro torax y su pantalón negro, por el que se vislumbraban sus largas piernas...pero qué estaba pensando!ella no podia pensar esas cosas, estaba mal, muy mal...

Vamos , Granger –dijo cogiendole una mano y tirando de ella hasta colocarla sobre él en el sofa- relajate. Aquí estamos a salvo...o al menos yo lo estoy-dijo mientras una de sus manos cogia un mechón rizado de ella y se lo ponia tras la oreja y su otra mano viajaba libre por la espalda de ella.

Malfoy , que haces, yo...no...esto no esta bien...-dijo ella intentando levantarse.

Qué no esta bien, Granger?-dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

La iba a besar. Por que? Ni el mismo lo sabia. La odiaba y creia que ese odio podria ser saciado...besándola?quizas tras besarla la avergonzaria...quizas asi su odio hacia ella quedaria satisfecho. Quizas...y quizas no.

Hermione ya no sabia que pensar...el aroma de Draco le nublaba los sentidos. No debia, Ron, la esperaba...no estaba bien, no...oh!claro que esta bien!esta muy bien!

Sus labios estaban a milímetros y el no quiso seguir esperando.

La beso. Una suave caricia, un roce de labios...el cual ella no evito.

Esos labios...eran miel pura. Nunca habia probado algo asi...y ese sonido...eran los latidos de su corazon?parecian bombas...golpes tremendos...puertas que se abrian...puertas?

Draco salto de pronto del sillon y se puso de pie tan rapido que a Hermione ni siquiera le dio tiempo de salir de su atontamiento.

Vamos, salgamos de aquí-dijo Draco cogiendola de la mano y casi llevándola a rastras hasta la ventana, la cual abrio de par en par-vamos , sube, rapido, viene detrás!

Quien viene?que pasa ,Malfoy?

Luego te lo explico!sal de una vez.

Hermione, temerosa y con la ayuda de Draco , subio al borde de laventana y fue sacando su cuerpo como puedo hasta encontrarse totalmente fuera , al filo del vagon , mientras veia como desfilaba el suelo bajo sus pies a gran velocidad.

Draco!-dijo ella cuando lo vio justo a su lado, como él le pasaba un brazo por encima y se agarraba a uno de los salientes del tren , para asi poder protegerla mejor.

Hemos de saltar al ultimos vagon, Granger, el de mercancías!-grito Draco por encima del ruido de la maquinaria-al final del tren estan las maquinas!

No...no puedo saltar...no puedo Draco...tengo miedo...!-dijo mirendo la terrible distancia entra la puerta del mercancías y ellos.

Saltaras ,Granger...es la unica opcion que tenemos!sea lo que sea lo que nos persigue esta justo al lado de nosotros!-dijo él tratando de convencerla.

No, no podre...!

Haremos una cosa!yo saltare y después lo haras tu!de acuerdo?yo te cogere.

Pero...

Hermione!-dijo llamándola por primera vez por su nombre y tomándole la cara con una mano-te cogere...no temas, lo hare!vamos!

Con cuidado , Draco apoyo un pie en el puente que unia ambos vagones y paso al otro vagon de un salto, se agarro bien a la ventana y llamo a Hermione.

Vamos!salta de una vez!

Hermione tenia miedo de saltar, pero sabia que el tenia razon. Solo tenia que saltar...y salto.

Sentia su cuerpo volar con la velocidad del tren.

Cerro los ojos creyendo caer al vacio ... pero el vacio estaba mas blando de lo que ella imaginaba.

Te tengo!-dijo Draco abrazandola y abriendo la puerta que los llevaba al interior del nuevo vagon.

Oh!Draco!-dijo Hermione llorando sobre su hombro, una vez dentro-tengo miedo, Draco, se que soy una Griffindor que no hace honor a su casa , pero no puedo evitarlo...

Tranquila...-dijo Draco abrazandola y alzandole la cara para que lo mirase -no estas sola...yo...yo estoy contigo

------------------------------------

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

--------------------------------------------

Ron?...Ron, donde te as metido?o vamos ya vasta de...oh! Dios!

----

Creo que es por aquí, quizas si paramos las maquinas podamos bajar.

No es necesario, nos paramos de nuevo.

-----

Donde estamos? Este no es el trayecto habitual, estamos en el bosque!

---------

No es necesario que lo hagas, trae ya lo hago yo

Shhhh caya y déjeme curarte-dijo Hermione vendando la herida- te debo un favor...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

WENO!HASTA AKI OY!

POR CIERTO, EL MERCANCÍAS TIENE UN PUERTA PARA METER LAS MERCANCÍAS( ESO ES OBVIO)

Y SE PREGUNTARAN, PORQUE DRACO Y HERMIONE NO SALIERON POR LA PUERTA DEL OTRO VAGON?WENO PUES POR ESE ERA EL ULTIMO VAGON DE PASAJEROS Y NO TENIA PUERTAS OK?

KUALKIER DUDA QUE TENGAIS PREGUNTÁDMELA N LAS REVIEWS OK?

WENO, CMO SIEMPRE, **VOSOTROS DECIDIS SI SIGO O NO.**

REVIEWS. 


	4. A solas contigo, mi mayor deseo

WENO, WENOOOOOOOOO YO M MORIA DE MIEDO CUANDO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO UNA DE LAS ESCENAS...YA SABRÉIS CUAL JEJEJE DISFRUTADLO.

Capitulo 4:

La lluvia fuera no amainaba y el choque de las gotas contra el techo del tren producia un sonido un tanto relajante para los oidos de sus ahora empapados viajeros.

Esto te servira-dijo Draco tras abrir una de las miles de maletas que cubrian casi por completo el vagon de mercancías y coger unos vaqueros y un chaleco blanco que ,dedujo , le valdrían a Hermione.

Es un poco grande –dijo Hermione que examinaba las prendas , sentada en una esquina del lugubre vagon.

Al menos estaras caliente, mejor eso que nada-dijo él dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Donde vas?-dijo Hermione poniéndose rapidamente de pie.

A coger mi varita, me la he dejado en la tunica en el otro vagon-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Espera yo tengo aquí la mi...donde...donde esta mi...oh!-dijo Hermione mientras se revisaba el empapado uniforme.

Draco no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios cuando la vio totalmente empapada, con el pelo en mechones callendole sobre la cara y su tez rosacea por el frio. Sus pequeñas manos recorrian nerviosas la tunica en busca de una varita que Draco ya daba por perdida.

Bueno, mientras la buscas yo mejor voy...

No!no...debe de estar por aquí...-dijo , pero Draco ya se acercaba demasiado a la puerta-no!-dijo cogiendolo rapidamente del brazo-por favor, no vayas...

Hermione, no tenemos con que defendernos, necesitamos una varita al menos si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Tampoco la tendremos si nos separamos y desapareces como los otros!-dijo Hermione un poco mas alto de la cuenta.

Si voy a estar a tres pasos!-dijo Draco comenzando a enfadarse.

Los otros tampoco estaban tan lejos e igualmente desaparecieron!

Pero...

No quiero que te ocurra nada malo, es que no lo entiendes?-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sin quererlo , un nuevo sentimiento que aun no sabia definir habia crecido en su interior. Un sentimiento que para ella era mas que el simple miedo a quedarse sola. Un sentimiento...que Draco nunca comprenderia...

Ja, tu!Hermione Granger, no quiere que me ocurra nada malo a mi?Draco Malfoy?-dijo avanzando hacia delante mientras Hermione andaba de espaldas sin apartar de él su mirada-la serpiente de Slythering como siempre me llamas?ese al que has odiado toda tu vida?

Hermione ya no tenia mas suelo por el que avanzar y su espalda choco con la fria pared mientras sus ojos se espantaban al sentir los brazos de Malfoy a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralándola.

Ese...-susurro en el oido de ella-por el que ahora temes?creo que tu unico miedo es no tener a tu lado alguien para defenderte-termino y tras mirarla intensamente se volvio hacia la puerta.

No necesito a nadie a mi lado que me defienda, Malfoy...se valerme por mi misma-dijo haciendo que él se detuviera.

Ya se nota, creo que me lo demostrastes especialmente cuando temblabas ante la posibilidad de saltar de un vagon a otro. Creo que la gatita de Griffindor subestima sus posibilidades-dijo volviéndose hacia ella- o es te has acostumbrado a que tu rajado amigo Potter te revise el armario antes de dormir por si encuentra algun monstruo?o quizas te guste que te haga revisiones de otro tipo...

PAFFFFFFFF

Vete a la infierno!-dijo Hermione a lagrima viva tras proporcionarle lo que ella considero la mayor bofetada de su vida, pero cuando se disponia a darle otra, él le cogio la muñeca y dijo...

De ahí vengo...-le cogio la cara y la beso con todas sus fuerzas, mientras una confundida Hermione se dejaba llevar sin quererlo.

Saboreaban los labios del otro con tanta pasión que dejaban marcas, se deboraban lentamente . Hermione paso sus manos por los fuertes hombros de Draco y profundizo el beso, mientras Draco metia una de sus manos bajo su empapada blusa escolar y le acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda.

La habida lengua de Draco exploraba la boca de Hermione , proporcionándole a ella un placer desconocido...el placer que solo te proporciona lo prohibido...

Draco comenzaba a besar el cuello y los hombros de ella, la cual sentia como lentamente sus manos se internaban mas y mas en su blusa...pero aquello no estaba bien, era Malfoy!ella lo odiaba, para él ella no era mas que una sangre sucia, a la que siempre despreciaba...pero ahora la estaba besando...pero Ron...él...la estaria buscando y ella estaba...

Draco...Draco...-susurro Hermione muy agitada por el momento de pasión que aun estaba viviendo-Draco...basta...para...-dijo ella separándose de él y poniéndose bien la blusa.

Que ocurre ahora?-dijo él mientras se le acercaba por detrás y comenzaba de nuevo el juego.

Draco!esto no puede ser!y lo sabes...-dijo soltándose.

Pero...

Basta...de acuerdo?no quiero seguir con esto-dijo ella en un tono demasiado poco convincente, pero aun asi Draco no quiso seguir discutiendo.

Como quieras...-dijo y se puso a buscar algo de ropa para él. Habia decidido no ir por su varita. Realmente era una locura meterse de nuevo ahí...aunque estar con Hermione en la misma "habitación" sin poder tocarla planteaba para él un peligro aun mayor.

Draco se quito la blusa de espaldas a una Hermione que admiraba los tensos musculos del chico que ya era todo un hombre , pero tambien pudo apreciar una herida no muy profunda que se extendia por su hombro. Quizas el borde de la ventana le hubiese dañado.

El chico comenzaba a ponerse una sudadera negra cuando la miro de reojo al sentirse observado y ella , muy roja , se dio la vuelta y comenzo a cambiarse.

Estaba muy cansada . Se quito la tunica, la blusa ,los calcetines y los chorreantes zapatos con demasiada lentitud. El cuerpo le pesaba, tenia frio y hambre. Deberia de haberse comido la manzana de Draco antes de cambiarse de vagon...

Cuando se puso la calida ropa de lana, Hermione creyo estar en el paraíso y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que la negra sudadera de Draco y sus negros pantalones , surtian en él el mismo efecto.

Tienes...tienes una herida en el hombro...deberias curártela antes de que se te infeste-dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

No es nada...

Quizas ahora no sea nada, pero después puede qu...

He dicho que no es nada...-dijo Draco mas serio y tajante de lo normal.

Bueno, aunque no sea nada-dijo Hermione mientras de una de las maletas arrancaba la manga de una blusa-prefiero prevenir que curar-y se acerco a él lo suficiente como para levantarle la sudadera hasta tener bien a la vista la herida y poder vendarla con facilidad.

No es necesario que lo hagas, trae ya lo hago yo

Shhhh caya y déjeme curarte-dijo Hermione vendando la herida- te debo un favor...

Mientras le vendaba, Draco examinaba una a una cada facción de su rostro.

Era muy bonita, la verdad es que ya lo sabia, desde el baile la habia visto como mujer, no como la rata de biblioteca que hasta ese momento era.

Pero antes de poder continuar con su examen, Hermione dejo de vendarle.

Ya esta, por lo menos mantendra la herida aislada-dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se disponia a buscar algo con lo que calentarse un poco mas. El frio del vagon era demasiado intenso.

Pero mientras observaba el reducido espacio ante sus ojos, sintio como unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura y le plantaban un beso en el cuello.

Lo siento...-dijo Draco-no debi hacerlo...no se que me paso...

Lo se...yo tampoco...

Enemigos de nuevo?-dijo Draco mostrándole su dedo meñique, haciendo asi que ella soltase una carcajada.

Eso siempre

-----------------------------------------

Bueno , analizando la situación...estamos en un vagon de lujo con comida y bebida ,y sillones enormes-dijo un Ron divertido mirando la sala a su alrededor-cual es el problema?

Quizas por las ventanas...-dijo Harry pensativo pasando de Ron.

Estas loco? el tren esta en marcha, Harry! No pienso salir por las ventanas.

Pues tu me diras!-dijo Harry asomandose a una de ellas-oye Ron, donde estamos?este no es el trayecto habitual.

Estamos en el bosque!-grito Ron tras asomarse a una de ellas y alejarse muy alarmado.

Que dices!el tren no coge por aquí!como va a ser esto...- pero se cayo al ver entre las sombras del arbolado paisaje algo ya conocido para él y que solo habitaba los bosques...un unicornio.

Pero esto no es posible , Ron...como va a entrar el tren aquí?-Harry oyo a Ron andar de una punta a la otra -es casi imposible que haya alguna via de tren en esta dirección, no crees?-pero Ron no contesto-Ron...digo que tu que opinas...-dijo dándose la vuelta, pero alli no estaba Ron.

Ron?jejejeje venga Ron no es momento de bromas...has encontrado una salida y quieres salir tu solo?jejejeje-dijo bastante nervioso.

Comenzo a revisar la estancia en busca de algun rastro de su amigo , pero nada.

Y por la puerta no podia haberse escapado, pues esta estaba completamente cerrada con varios hechizos que él mismo hizo al entrar.

Como broma es mas que suficiente-grito- Ron?...Ron, donde te as metido?o vamos ya vasta de...oh! Dios!-dijo tras mirar por una de las ventanas.

No podia creer lo que veia...era Ron...en el bosque...como habia llegado alli?y le estaba mirando. Pero su cara...estaba demacrada, sus ojos demasiado fijos, su cuerpo rigido, su boca abierta como en un grito...y esa sombra que lo envolvia por detrás...

Harry sintio como el tren se paraba de nuevo, en medio de la nada, entre arboles, entre setos vivientes...y Ron lo miraba...y se acercaba a él...pero Harry sabia que ese no era Ron...ya no...

---------------------------------

Ginny, tienes mala cara, quieres que paremos?-dijo Neville preocupado.

Bueno, un pequeño descanso nunca viene mal-dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones de un vagon- queda mucho para llegar a las maquinas?

Solo un par de vagones mas-dijo Neville sentándose en el otro sillon junto a Crabbe, que aun conservaba una cara de preocupación por Goyle.

Vaya, no sabia que eras experto en vagones!jejejeje

Bueno...mi padre los colecciona...en miniatura , claro...jejejeje-dijo él un tanto rojo-él me enseño todo lo que hay que saber sobre maquinaria, jejejeje.

Oye, donde estamos?-dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana-esto es el bosque prohibido no?jejejeje vaya, otra cosa rara que sumar al dia de hoy.

Si...-dijo Crabbe.

Oye ,Crabbe-dijo Neville- tienes tu varita a mano?

Si...-dijo Crabbe pero de repente se puso muy tenso-para que la quieres?-dijo poniéndose en pie.

Tranquilo . Crabbe, era por si podias hacer un lumus, no vemos nada-termino de decir Neville.

Un lumus?

Si

Pues no...no la tengo, se me debio de caer o algo...hace unos segundos juraria tenerla aquí.

Que raro-dijo Neville intercambiando una mirada de confusión con Ginny, pero esta desvio su atención hacia el camino.

Una montaña!

Que?-dijo Neville sorprendido.

Que vamos a meternos en una montaña!

Ginny se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir del vagon, pero en cuestion de segundos este se quedo totalmente a oscuras y Ginny comprendio que era debido a que estaban pasando bajo un puente .

Tenia tanto miedo que quedo inmóvil y muda, escuchando los sonidos que se extendían a su alrededor.

Pero la luz de la luna que asomaba entre los nubarrones no tardo en abrirse paso una vez salieron de tunel.

Ginny-dijo Neville preocupado, abrazandola-estas bien?

Si...que miedo he...y Crabbe?

Esta….donde demonios...?-Neville salio rapidamente al pasillo, pero alli no habia nadie. Se asomo a los compartimentos cercanos y nada.

Neville...no esta...verdad?

No...pero es extraño...

Vayamos a las maquinas...-dijo Ginny con demasiada impaciencia-es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes...

---------------------

Harry cogio rapidamente su varita y apunto a la pared.

Él no le ganaria la batalla...no a Harry Potter...

Incendio!-y en la pared se abrio un gran agujero por el que salio.

Se encaramo donde pudo y diviso la vision que tenia delante. Un gran vagon se abria ante sus ojos. Al parecer el hechizo habia quemado dos paredes en vez de una.

Maletas...debe ser...bien, la maquinaria estara al final del todo.

Salto al vagon de mercancías.

Miro un momento hacia fuera, pero Ron ya no estaba en el bosque...

Al principio solo penso en encontrar la maquinaria, pero después hubo algo que le lllamo la atención especialmente. Se fijo en el par de maletas abiertas que tenia delante...

Que hacen aquí maletas abiertas?-se agacho y se dispuso a mirarlas pero de repente oyo voces, alguien estaba hablando...otra vez...pero era alguien diferente al de la vez anterior.

La legeremancia le habia servido de mucho hasta ahora , pero en ese momento lo estaba confundiendo...

a lo mejor quitando esas maletas-decia la voz de una mujer.

lo mas seguro es que este detrás-decia una voz de hombre.

no veo nada-decia la mujer.

esta detrás...-decia el hombre.

Esas voces le eran familiares, pero no podia distinguirlas bien. Lo que si sabia es que en esa mismo lugar habia alguien mas con él.

Y esta teoria fue verificada cuando, de lo mas alto de la montaña de maletas cayo al suelo una de ellas.

Rapidamente escalo la masa de equipajes y fue directo al lugar desde donde habia caido. Pero alli no habia nadie...y esas voces volvían a hablarle...

alli!-decia la mujer.

espero que tengas razon , Hermione

Hermione?habia oido bien?...calro que habia oido bien...era ella!

Hermione!-grito Harry-Hermione, contesta!

Él le estaba leyendo la mente a ella!eso queria decir que estaba cerca de él...pero donde?

No lo sabia, a su alrededor no habia mas que...maletas...

Un momento, si él podia leer la mente...quizas pudiese...contactar con ella...

----------------------------

Draco! Has encontrado ya alguna trampilla?-dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de la montaña de maletas.

Parece...que...aquí hay...algo-dijo Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo para quitar una pesada maleta de en medio-si, aquí esta, vamos, creo que es por aquí, quizas si paramos las maquinas podamos bajar.

No es necesario, nos paramos de nuevo-dijo Hermione mirando el paisaje.

Mione!

Ah!-grito Hermione.

Que ocurre?-dijo Draco preocupado.

Yo...crei que...

Mione!

Ah!-volvio a gritar pero mas fuertemente que antes.

Draco no tardo en volver junto a Hermione.

Que te ocurre?-dijo al verla arrodillada en el suelo.

Alguien me esta llamando!

Que? Hermione, que dices?quizas te hayas golpeado la cabeza al pasar de un vagon a...-dijo cogiendola por los hombros para que le mirase a los ojos.

No!él...es él...reconozco su voz...

Mione!vamos contestame de una vez!

Él?Quien es él?-dijo Draco mirándola preocupado .

Harry... Harry!

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-----------------------------------------------

Sube!

--------------

Harry, que hago?no te veo, no se donde estas.

Quizas no me veas pero hare que me sientas...aunque aun no se como...

-----------------

Bajemos de una vez.

Pero es el bosque!

------------------------

Estoy rodeado de maletas, ventanas y...

Ron lo miraba con su boca abierta desde la puerta del vagon

------------------------------------------------------------

WENO ME E PASADO LA NOXE ESCRIBIENDO.PLISSS DEJEN REVIEWS Y CMO SIEMPRE **DECIDID SI KEREIS O NO Q SIGA CON EL FIC**. VOSOTRS TENEIS LA ULTIMA PALABRA.

ADEMÁS VOY A PLANTEAR **UNA PREGUNTA**:

**TENEIS IDEA YA DE QUE O QUIEN ESTA CAUSANDO TODO ESTO? LAS PISTAS DE LOS TITULOS DE LOS CAPITULOS OS AN LLEVADO A ALGO?**

CONTADME VUESTRAS IDEAS, SON BIENVENIDAS.

Y SI ALGUIEN ACIERTA YA CON LA O EL CULPABLE...PODRA PREGUNTARME LO QUE QUIERA SOBRE EL FIC O PRÓXIMOS FICS .

GRACIAS A TODS POR LEERME.

Una cosilla mas: el proximo capitulo creo que es el que da mas miedo!por lo menos a mi!jejejeje .

REVIEWS!


	5. Yo la tuve primero

Capitulo 5:

Joder!-grito Neville al aire- la puerta ha sido cerrada con un hechizo!-dijo apoyándose en la puerta que unia el vagon en el que estaban con los posteriores.

Pero eso es imposible, si hace un momento estaba abierta!-gritaba Ginny desesperada yendo de un lado para otro.

Esto es muy raro...primero desaparece Crabbe y ahora se cierran las puertas...quizas él las haya cerrado...quizas sea él el causante de todo esto...qui...

Pero que estas diciendo , Neville?es Crabbe, no sabe ni siquiera cuando atarse los cordones si Malfoy no se lo ordena primero!

Pero, recuerda, él se perdió en la nube verde y Goyle desaparecio...y ahora esto...

Eso es una estupidez...-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la parte delantera del tren.

Donde vas?-dijo Neville cogiendola del brazo para evitar que siguiese avanzando.

Al compartimento 108!

Que?para que?

Si no podemos salir por aquí lo haremos por las escaleras...

Estas loca?es muy peligr...

Suéltame !-dijo Ginny mas agresiva de lo que pretendia.

Per...

He dicho que me sueltes!-y se fue corriendo hacia delante , seguida de un Neville que comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado mental de su amiga.

--------------------------

No voy a bajar del tren , Draco!-decia Hermione intentando abrir la trampilla del suelo-tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Hermiome...-decia Draco desesperado llevándose una mano al pelo y alisándoselo-te lo he explicado mil veces!no voy a dejarte en este maldito tren!con un asesino!

No dejare a mis amigos aquí!-dijo ella enfrentándose a Draco.

Tus amigos no estan aquí!

Harry si esta!lo oi!me llamaba!-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las maletas y comenzando a rebuscar.

Que haces?-dijo Draco acercándose.

Busco algo para hacer palanca...

Olvidalo, solo hay maletas, ademas, que te hace suponer que Potter esta ahí abajo?

Mira , Malfoy, si quieres irte, hazlo de una maldita vez, pero si no te vas, CALLATE!no quiero que nadie me cuide, ya te lo dije antes...-dijo Hermione fuera de si.

Si no fueras tan estupida no haria falta que alguien te cuidase!-dijo Draco demasiado enfadado como para medir sus palabras.

De veras crees que soy estupida?-dijo empujándolo por los hombros-pues mira que bien, ahora se que pensamos igual,o que te crees-dijo empuejandolo de nuevo, aunque Draco parecia de piedra pues apenas se movia del sitio- que para mi eres algo especial?pues que te quede bien clarit...ah!-grito de repente sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Hermione, contesta de una vez!

eh!estas bien...?-dijo Draco preocupado.

Harry...donde estas?-dijo Hermione, pero nadie contesto.

Lo oyes otra vez?-dijo Draco cogiendola por los hombros.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Como es posible...yo no oigo nada...

Mione, hablame-te estoy hablando , maldita sea, por que no me oyes?

Hermione-la llamo Draco, pero ella estaba absorta en esa voz-Hermione, escuchame...tienes que hablarle...

Y que estoy haciendo?-dijo ella alterada.

No...tienes que pensar que le hablas...seguramente esta usando la legeremancia...

Pero yo no se como...

Solo habla con tu mente, de acuerdo?no pronuncies las palabras, imaginalas.

Bien-dijo y comenzo a hablar en su mente.

Harry...Harry, que hago?no te veo, no se donde estas.

Quizas no me veas pero hare que me sientas...aunque aun no se como...

Dime, estas cerca?

No lo se, yo tampoco te veo, estoy junto a la puerta.

Hermione fue hasta donde le indico, pero comprobo que alli no habia nadie.

Esto no es posible...

Mione, esto te va a sonar muy raro, pero hazle caso a Malfoy, debeis salir de aquí

Como sabes que él...

Eso no importa ahora solo sal del tren

Y tu?

Mione, confia en mi...solo sal, de acuerdo?

No pienso dejarte

""""Mafoy...""""

""""Vaya, Potter, un placer hablar contigo...-penso Malfoy en tono de burla""""

""""Debes sacarla de aquí, llévatela por la via, lejos del tren y no se te ocurra acercarte al bosque""""

Draco, Harry no me habla...no me habla!crees que le habra pasado algo?-pero Malfoy estaba aparentemente perdido en sus fantasias, demasiado perdido como para oirla-Draco!-grito zarandeándole.

""""tranquilo, Potter, pero dime, a que viene este jueguecito...donde se supone que estas?""""

""""Estoy rodeado de maletas, ventanas y...""""

De repente se cayo y Malfoy oyo un tremendo ruido a sus espaldas y sintio como Hermione se abrazada a él. La puerta se habia abierto, quizas por el viento...-penso.

Harry se habia dado la vuelta, examinando el paisaje que le rodeaba, cuando vio la puerta del compartimento abierta de par en par. En el centro de ésta estaba Ron , que lo miraba con su boca abierta. Su cara daba terror. Blanco como la nieve, demacrado, con ojeras muy moradas y su tez mortecina, sus ojos desorbitados y su boca exalando un grito mudo. Su cuerpo flacido era decorado por ropas escolares desgarradas por algunas zonas y empapadas, al igual que su pelo, el cual se le pegaba a la cara , y en una mano sostenia su varita.

""""Malfoy, corre, llévatela, sal por el techo, yo te abrire un agujero""""

""""Pero podemos salir por la puerta...""""

""""Solo corre...y no mires atrás...""""

Incendio!-grito Harry, y Draco y Hermione vieron como de la nada se abria un tremendo agujero en el techo del vagon, que dejaba entrar la lluvia que no amainaba y cada vez parecia ser mas y mas fuerte.

Hermione vio como Draco cogia un par de maletas y las ponia delante de ellos.

Sube!-dijo Draco.

Que?

Venga, hemos de salir de aquí...

Y Harry?

Él ya ha subido-mintio Draco alzandola por la cintura.

-------------------------------

Bombarda!-grito Ginny abriendo de nuevo el hueco de las escaleras.

Espera, yo ire primero, puede que no sea seguro-dijo Neville que comenzo a bajar las oscuras escaleras pero un impulso lo hizo tropezarse y cayo al suelo, el tren habia parado. Se incorporo y miro a su alrededor.

Ante sí se abria un tortuoso paisaje constituido por un estrecho tunel alumbrado al final por una tenue luz blanquecina que parecia entrar por las ventanas de la sala de maquinas. El suelo estaba mohoso y hacia mucho mas frio de lo normal.

Tras bajar y comprobar que no habia nadie llamo a Ginny para que bajara.

Vaya, no me imaginaba que pudiese haber un paisaje asi en el interior de un tren...- dijo dudosa.

Si te digo la verdad, yo si, pero no tan humedo como este...en realidad mi padre me conto –dijo mientras que avanzaban por el estrecho pasillo-que estos tuneles los hicieron para transportar mortifagos en la epoca de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hacia Hogwarts. Bueno, vayamos rapido...

No es necesario, hemos parado de nuevo.

Lo he notado...-dijo Neville tocándose el trasero, haciendo que ambos rieran.

Reir...Ginny ya no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que se rio por ultima vez. Recordaba momentos divertidos con Harry, Hermione , Ron, Luna...

Donde esta?-dijo Ginny parándose de repente.

Donde esta quien?

Luna...ella estaba aquí no?

Es verdad...ni siquiera me acordaba...-dijo Neville con una expresión triste en el rostro-parece que a ella tambien se la han llevado...

La querias mucho no?-dijo Ginny mientras reanudaban la marcha.

Como se quiere a cualquier amiga...-dijo Neville evitando que Ginny pensase que para él Luna era mas que eso.

Ammm...ya...mira, ahí delante parece que esta el final.

Y ambos echaron a correr los metros que les separaban de la sala de maquinas.

Aquí es...-dijo Ginny agitada-tenemos que...buscar...la forma de que este tren no vuelva a arrancar-dijo Ginny respirando entrecortadamente-empieza a buscar por la derecha...yo lo hare por la izquierda...por cierto, que estamos buscando?-dijo confusa.

Veamos, creo que era una palanca la que accionaba manualmente el tren y era...amarilla...creo.

Bien, una palanca amarilla...una palanca amarilla...

Llevaban unos minutos buscando cuando el tren dio un retumbo y se comenzo a mover de nuevo.

Que ocurre Neville?

El tren, se mueve!-dijo gritando por encima del ensordecedor sonido de los motores.

La palanca!hemos de encontrarla!

-------------------------------

Hermione subio rapidamente al techo del tren y le tendio una mano a Draco para ayudarle, pero él, de un salto, se habia encaramado ya al filo, aun caliente, del agujero y se disponia a incorporarse cuando el tren volvio a arrancar.

En ese momento, Hermione perdio el equilibrio , se cayo y se comenzo a resbalar hacia el costado del tren.

Hermione!aguanta!-le grito Draco, el cual la cogio de la mano justo a tiempo y la alzo hasta él.

No pudo evitarlo y la abrazo un momento. Esa milésima de segundo en la que creyo perderla, le habia provocado una angustia que no era capaz de explicar con palabras.

Pero ahora esa angustia era sustituida por frustración, pues el tren empezaba a coger velocidad y en cuestion de momentos no podrían saltar.

Saltaremos a la de tres!-dijo Draco cogiendo la mano de Hermione y dirigiéndose hacia el final del tren.

Pero es el bosque!no podemos bajar aquí!-dijo Hermione soltándose.

Bajaremos y punto-dijo él autoritario.

No!yo no tengo por que hacer lo que tu quieras!

Parece que te ha gustado eso de que te lleve en brazos-dijo Draco alzandola de nuevo .(como a los cochinos...jejejeje¬¬).

Esta bien, esta bien, saltare de acuerdo?

Draco la bajo y cogio su mano.

Una...dos...tres!

-------------------------------------

Bueno, volvemos a vernos mas pronto de lo que pensaba, amigo...dime , que tal el viaje en tren?espero que te hay parecido fascinante- decia Harry mientras andaba de espaldas hacia el agujero de la pared. Tenia que darle tiempo a Hermione y Malfoy de huir .

Y dime, que tal tu vida?últimamente no me hablas mucho, parece que he debido hacerte algo que no te haya gustado...o quizas...haya algo que te fastidie...quiza mi relacion con Ginny...-dijo enfatizando las palabras relacion y Ginny.

Ron alzo la varita hacia él, apuntándole. Pero Harry tambien alzaba la suya y sabia que tenia ventaja pues Ron aun no habia aprendido los hechizos no verbales.

Que te pasa...te da miedo que le haga algo a Ginny?o es que lo que sientes por ella no es solo cariño...dime, la quieres?la amas?como una mujer?jajajaja, ella nunca sera para ti porque yo nunca lo permitire...

Era el momento, debia saltar o Ron le mataria con un Avada.

Bueno –dijo subiéndose a las maletas- acabemos con esto de una vez Ron...o deberia llamarte...-pero no pudo continuar la frase, pues Ron ya comenzaba a lanzarle el hechizo y tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar al techo.

Pero Ron asomo por el agujero su palida tez y comenzo a subir tras él.

Vamos amigo...no sabia que sentias tanta atracción por mi!-dijo pateándole la cara-lo siento, Ron, pero es lo unico que puedo hacer si quiero salvaros-dijo a modo de disculpa por la patada.

La nariz de Ron comenzo a sangrar de manera abundante. Su rostros ya de por si deformado , obtuvo un aspecto aun mas terrible todo encharcado de sangre.

Tenia que saltar. Pero resultaria muy herido a esa velocidad.

Vio acercarse un gran arbusto, quizas ahí, quizas ahora...

Y salto, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cayo rodando sobre el arbusto y aterrizo en un no muy blando suelo. Con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos con las que le quedaban, se escondio entre unos arboles y su corazon se acelero el doble cuando vio que el tren se detenia de nuevo.

Mierda!-tenia que esconderse, pero no podia alejarse del tren. Presentia que Ginny aun estaba dentro. Debia entrar y encontrarla, pero con Ron iba a ser imposible.

De pronto oyo el crujir de las hierbas muy cerca.

Alguien andaba a paso muy lento.

Con su varita se hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y se agazapo aun mas entre los arboles.

Sintio como alguien se paraba justo delanta de sí, miro por unos de los huecos y solo vio unos zapatos. Era Ron, pero ahora él era invisible, no podria verle, le seria imposible.

Pero su concepción de la palabra imposible cambio radicalmente cuando sintio como la gran mano de Ron lo cogia por el cuello y lo alzaba. Un cuello que aun seguia siendo invisible.

Oh!vamos, termina con esto de una vez –dijo Harry intentando respirar entre cada palabra-Crees que controlando a Ron conseguiras algo de mi?

Harry sabia que si ahora iba a por él , lo mejor seria pedir ayuda.

Y sabia lo que tenia que hacer...Firenze.

--------------------------------

Harry!Harry , donde estas?-Hermione llevaba lo que a ella le parecieron años llamandolo, pero no contestaba. Lo llamaba con la mente y en voz alta. Pero nada.

Draco, donde demonios esta Harry!

Quizas...se haya escondido ya...y eso deberíamos de hacer nosotros. Irnos de aquí y escondernos, este lugar no es seguro-dijo Draco tomando su mano y caminando en la dirección de la via.

No!Harry nunca nos dejaria solos!es mentira no?Harry no ha salido del tren , verdad?-dijo Hermione soltándose del agarre de Draco.

Pues no lo se, a lo mejor ha ido a buscar ayuda. Me importa una mierda Potter, me importa una mierda el tren y todos los que estan dentro, entiendes! Vamonos ya!-dijo Draco totalmente exasperado.

No...-susurro Hermione andando hacia atrás-tu...has sido tu...como no me lo imagine...

Que demonios estas diciendo?crees que yo...oh! por Dios, te estas oyendo?

Pero Hermione ya no oia

Hermione!para!-dijo Draco corriendo tras ella-no es lo que crees!

Pero Hermione solo corria, no queria mirar atrás. Habia sido él!todo este tiempo!como no se habia dado cuenta!

Hermione, dejame explicarte!

Draco cada vez corria mas rapido y Hermione, que no era muy ducha en esto del deporte, cada vez estaba mas cansada para seguir.

Intento despistarlo rodeando algunos arboles . incluso penso en gritar. Pero después de lo vivido en su quinto año, creyo una mejor idea correr.

Maldita sea , para de una vez!-dijo Draco abalanzándose encima de ella y haciendo que ambos rodaran varios metros cuesta abajo , mientras mantenian una ardua pelea por el dominio de las posiciones, dominio el cual obtuvo Draco, quedando sobre ella, reteniéndole las manos y las piernas con sus manos y su cuerpo. Haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Hermione!yo no he hecho esto!solo quiero protegerte!-dijo al ver que ella se retorcia bajo su cuerpo.

Hermione, yo no soy un asesino...si lo fuera habria acabado con Dumbledore en un momento, lo tenia a mi alcance...pero no fue asi...por favor-dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella-por favor, creeme...jamas te haria daño-y al ver que Hermione se relajaba un poco, la solto y le quito un poco de peso de encima. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y otro y otro...ambos estaban sudando y pequeñas gotas resbalanban por la nariz de Draco . Dejo total libertad de movimientos a la chica que, apasionadamente le devolvia los besos...

Ah!-y una tremenda patada en sus partes mas delicadas, dejando asi a un Draco retorciéndose de dolor.

No me engañaras esta vez...-dijo Hermione y salio corriendo , internándose en el bosque mientras Draco se retorcia de dolor y procuraba levantarse como podia para no perderla de vista...pero le fue imposible.

Hermione...

-----------------

Por que nos paramos de nuevo?-dijo Neville.

No lo se, las palancas estan locas!seguro que era amarilla?

No lo se!no lo recuerdo!...Ginny?-pregunto Neville tras unos momentos de absoluto silencio.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una Ginny completamente palida mirando por la ventana.

Neville...

Si?-dijo él sin volverse hacia la ventana.

Dime que no acabo de ver pasar a mi hermano por la ventana...dime que ese que me miraba no era mi hermano...

Ginny...es imposible que tu hermano este ahí fuera, la tensión del momento habra hecho que lo...

Pero Ginny ya comenzaba a correr hacia la salida.

Ginny!quieres dejarte de paranoias?oh!por Dios, esto es estresante!

-------------------------

Harry...Harry...por favor, ayudame

Hermione corria desesperada por el bosque , internándose lo mas posible en el bosque para escapar de Draco.

Habia sido una estupida...

Era él desde el principio y ni siquiera lo habia pensado!

Corria y corria hasta que de pronto choco con algo blando.

Alzo la mirada y vio a...

Luna!o Dios mio, estas bien?tu tambien has escapado?Luna, hemos de irnos, se quien a causado todo esto...Malfoy, él...-pero dejo de hablar.

Esa era Luna?no la recordaba tan palida. Y esas marcas moradas bajo los ojos...y sus manos tan moradas.

Estaba empapada y el pelo le caia a mechones pequeños por la cara, una cara con una boca...serian imaginaciones suyas, pero Luna no le hablaba...y el flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Luna?Luna...estas bi...-pero Luna levanto el rostro y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un alarido al ver sus desorbitados ojos.

Tu...

Luna comenzo a acercarse a ella , sacando su varita, pero se quedo inmóvil de repente y ante los asombrados ojos de Hermione, cayo al suelo desplomada.

Hermione!estas bien?-dijo Draco preocupado abrazandola.

Ahora si...

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

-----------------------------------

No te acerques a mi...

No me tengas miedo, jamas te dañaria, solo te quiero a ti...Ginny.

------------------------

Harry!-susurro Hermione-hemos de entrar de nuevo, aun siguen ahí.

Pero él tambien sabe leer mentes...nos adelanta en lo movimientos.

---------------------------

Potter, que te quede claro que lo hago por ella, no por ti-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Lo se , lo se...

--------------------------------

WENOOOOOOOOOO VAYA MIEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YO TEMBLABA Y TODO IMAGINANDO ALGUNAS ESCENAS JEJEJEJE.

**SEGUIR O NO SEGUIR, ESA ES LA CUESTION. REVIEWS. VOSOTROS DECIDIS.**

WENO, SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE MISTERIOSO FIC Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ES DECIR, EL PENÚLTIMO, DESVELARE POR FIN QUIEN ES LA O EL MALA/O DEL FIC .

PERO ESTA VEZ VOY A SER UN PELIN MALITIYA...JEJEJEJE

**ANTES DE PUBLICAR EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LAS CUARENTA REVIEWS OK?TAMPOKO PIDO MUXO NOP?ADEMÁS, ESO LO HACE MAS INTERESANTE JEJEJEJE.**

WENO, OS AGRADEZCO A TODS EL APOYO QUE M DAIS. SOIS LOS MEJORS.

REVIEWS


	6. El asesino,soy yo

WENO, WENO, AHORA VAIS A SABER KIEN ES EL/LA MALO/A MALIIIISIMO/A!JEJEJEJE. NO OS LO IMAGINAIS...JEJEJEJE.

Capitulo 6:

Ah...vamos Ron-dijo Harry sin poder apenas respirar, pues el agarre que Ron ejercia en su cuello era demasiado intenso-amigo, soy yo , Harry...ah...mirame...vamos, soy yo...

Pero Ron permanecia estatico, no movia ni un solo músculo de su posición inicial y su fuerza era sobre humana.

Harry ya empezaba a asfixiarse de verdad. Su cara comenzaba a perder el color de la carne y se estaba poniendo azul por momentos.

Habia esperado al ultimo instante para llamarle. Habia prometido no involucrarlo mas en sus problemas pues sabia que gracias a él ya no era aceptado entre los de su estirpe.

Pero esta vez supo que ya no podia esperar mas.

Firenze, necesito tu ayuda-penso Harry sabiendo que esa era la unica forma de atraer al centauro.

De repente Ron aflojo el agarre de su cuello, permitiendole respirar un poco mejor.

Firenze, estoy en el bosque...cerca de una via de tren...necesito tu ayuda

Pero nadie aparecia. El centauro tardaba mas de la cuenta.

Sin embargo Harry ya no se ahogaba. Ron habia soltado el agarre hasta el punto de dejarlo de pie en el suelo tocando su cuello.

No lo entendia. Hace un momento estaba a punto de ser estrangulado por su mejor amigo y en cuestion segundos lo habia soltado casi por completo.

Ahora Ron lo miraba con sus ojos desorbitados. Unos ojos que parecian perder por completo el poco asomo de vida que tenian.

Ron...Ron , estas...-pero no pudo seguir, pues Ron volvia a elevarlo del suelo por el cuello.

Que pasaba?por que Ron lo soltaba de repente y ahora lo cogia?que habia cambiado?

Por otro lado Firenze aun no venia...Firenze

Y otra vez volvia a respirar. Entonces cayo en la cuenta. Al intentar meterse en la mente de Firenze, sin querer se estaba metiendo en la de Ron. Las ordenes de matarlo que Ron escuchaba en su mente, se confundian ahora con las llamadas de Harry.

Asi que ese es tu punto debil...soy mas fuerte que tu

""""Eso nunca , Potter""""-dijo de pronto una voz en la cabeza de Harry, mientras éste veia como Ron caia al suelo inerte.

por que haces esto?si solo quieres venganza, vengate de mi

""""vaya, vaya, Potter...dime , como supistes desde el principio que era yo? Eso me tiene muy intrigado""""

realmente lo hice sin querer-dijo Harry prepotente mientras se acercaba y tocaba el pulso a Ron-fue cuando pasastes a mi lado por el pasillo con el hechizo de invisibilidad dirigiéndote a la cabina del conductor...querias arrancar el tren...sabias como hacerlo sin utilizar un Reparo...-mientras hablaba se dirigia lentamente hacia el tren, procurando no ser visto-querias llevarme aquí y hacerme creer que Ron era el culpable. Pero te salio mal la jugada. Sin quererlo me meti en tu mente. Al principio crei oir alucinaciones...pero cuando el tren arranco, supe que no lo eran, que realmente habias sido tu...aunque me costase aceptarlo.

""""jajajaja, muy bien , Potter, te mereces un premio mas en tu estantería...""""

Aun no me has contestado...por que los demas?que tienen ellos que ver aquí?

""""Un hermano celoso, una amiga que se mete en todo, dos guardaespaldas atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño...no es precisamente mi concepto de una velada romántica...""""

Y de verdad crees que asi te ganaras a Ginny?eres demasiado crédulo...

""""Puede ser. Pero eso me ha dado el valor para hacer lo que hago.""""

bueno, dejémonos de charlas, ya me tienes no? Ahora la batalla es entre nosotros dos-dijo Harry furioso.

""""jajajaja, crees que te va a ser tan facil?primero dejare que sufras buscando a tu querida Hermione. Ella esta perdida...y mis fieles aliados no tardaran en encontrarla""""

Hermione...donde esta?

""""bueno Potter , este es el juego del gato y el raton. Ella es el raton...jajajaja""""-y su voz se desvanecio en la mente de Harry.

Intentaba alejarlo del tren. Intentaba alejarlo de Ginny. Pero Hermione estaba en el bosque y corria peligro. Tenia que avisarla, tenia que decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Sin embargo, recordo que Hermione estaba con Malfoy y sabia que él la protegeria. Eso le daria ventaja de movimientos a él.

Ginny...-dijo subiendo de nuevo al techo del tren-cueste lo que cueste , te encontrare...

---------------------------------

Draco , esta...muerta?-susurro Hermione mientras veia a Luna tirada en el suelo con todo su cabello cubriéndole la cara.

Eso parece-dijo Draco tocándole el pulso-pero esta demasiado fria, parece que llevase muerta horas...

Quieres decir que alguien la controlaba?

Si

Un imperius...

No, los imperius controlan la mente de los vivos, no hacen que un muerto resucite-dijo incorporándose-entiendes ahora por que debemos irnos?

Draco, se que te cuesta entenderlo, pero para mi , Harry es un hermano y no puedo dejarlo aquí...y tampoco a Ron-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Y tras unos momentos de silencio en los que Hermione ya auguraba una respuesta negativa, se sorprendio al oir...

Lo entiendo y luchare contigo...hasta el final-dijo abrazandola-entonces debemos de volver al tren. Creo que Potter sigue alli.

La tomo de la mano y comenzo a avanzar hacia la via , pero noto que Hermione no andaba.

Hermione , que...-dijo, pero Hermione estaba palida, como una pared, con la vista fija en el frente-que te pasa?

Ahí...ahí delante...esta...Go...Goyle...

Que?pero si Goyle estaba...-comenzo Draco, pero se volvio a mirar y lo vio delante de ellos, en el mismo estado que Luna.tras eso se giro hacia el suelo y encontro un suelo vacio-Luna no esta...-entonces giro la cara y la vio, de pie, detrás de Hermione-Hermione, corre...-dijo avanzando a gran velocidad hacia el tren, casi arrastrándola.

Que ocurre?-dijo Hermione confusa.

Draco , mientras corria hacia el tren, echo un momento la cabeza hacia atrás y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Luna los perseguia. Corria como endemoniada. Sin embargo , su largo pelo empapado cubriendo su mortecina cara y sus brazos extendidos, intentando alcanzarlos , no fue lo que provoco un colapso en su mente, sino el hecho de que Crabbe, Goyle y millones de los que el supuso que eran alumnos de la escuela, los perseguían en las mismas condiciones.

Todos tenian esas caras y esos ojos, y su forma de correr era antinatural. Salian por todas partes. Parecían una colonia que habitase el bosque desde siempre.

Y lo peor de todo era que los estaban alcanzando pero Draco ya veia el tren entre las millones de ramas de arbol que tenia delante.

Solo unos metros mas...-exalaba empujando a Hermione para que corriese a su paso-solo un poco mas...

Cada vez que giraba la cara los veia mas cerca.

Hermione giro la cabeza solo una vez, para ver que era lo que ocurria, pero detrás de ellos no venia nadie.

Llegaron a la parte final del tren. Draco elevo por la cintura a Hermione , la cual se encaramo por donde pudo.

Después subio Draco y miro hacia el bosque para calcular cuantos metros los separaban de sus perseguidores.

Pero alli no habia nadie...

Draco...de que huimos?-dijo Hermione mirando hacia la carretera y abrazandolo por la cintura , mirándole con atención.

Estaban...ahí...todos...-entonces la miro y percibio la confusión en los ojos de Hermione-creo que estoy demasiado cansado...entremos y saquemos a tus estup...Potter!-dijo tras volverse hacia la parte delantera del tren.

Que? Que dices Dra...Harry!-grito Hermione que tambien se habia vuelto y lo veia a unos vagones de ellos.

Corrio hasta él seguida de Draco mientras Harry les hacia gestos extraños con las manos.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado emocionada como para prestar atención a lo que le decia y se tiro encima de Harry, el cual estaba medio agachado al final del techo del siguiente vagon, el de los profesores.

Harry!-dijo besándolo por toda la cara y abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.-Harry, estas bien?donde estabas, donde...

Shhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo fuertemente y en un susurro continuo- Ginny sigue ahí dentro, Mione, y esta en peligro...

Que?como lo sabes?

Es largo de explicar...

Harry!-susurro Hermione-hemos de entrar de nuevo si siguen ahí.

Pero él tambien sabe leer mentes...nos adelanta en los movimientos.

Él?quien es él?

-------------------------

Ginny!para, descansemos un rato...-dijo Neville apoyándose en la puerta de unos de los miles de compartimentos.

Neville, mi hermano esta ahí fuera!y quizas corra peligro...vamos, salgamos de una vez...ayudame a encontarle...-pidio ella a la desesperada sollozando y tirando de su brazo para animarle a seguir.

Tu hermano no esta ahí fuera!-grito mas alto de lo que queria-Ginny, te lo has imaginado!ademas, estamos atrapados! Es imposible salir!-dijo él cogiendola por los brazos e intentando que entrase en razon.

Tu que sabes?yo lo e visto!estaba ahí!mirándome!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

La tensión entre ellos se palpaba. Llebaban demasiadas vivencias en una sola noche como para decir cosas coherentes.

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, iluminando el tren. Aquella noche parecia no acabar nunca.

Ginny miro el reloj colgado en la pared del compartimento.

Las 4:30 de la madrugada.

Es tarde-susurro Ginny aun llorando-voy a salir de aquí...

Se dio la vuelta y echo a andar, pero llevaban solo unos pasos cuando alguien cogio su mano y la abrazo por la espalda.

Por un momento , penso que por fin Harry la habia encontrado. Él siempre la cogia por la cintura de esa manera y le acaiciaba la mejilla tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Tenia tantas ganas de verle, que se estaba volviendo loca. Solo deseaba eso. Solo lo deseaba a él...

Harry...-dijo volviéndose para abrazarlo...pero quien la abrazaba no era Harry...

Neville...que...que haces...-dijo intentando separarse de él, pero no pudo.

Por que?por que me haces esto?por que siempre te preocupas por todos menos por mi?-dijo Neville agarrandola tan fuerte por la cintura que a Ginny le empezaba a doler-yo siempre he estado a tu lado, te he querido como a nadie...en el baile de cuarto yo fui el primero en pedírtelo...en pedirte que vinieras conmigo...depues te pedi un beso...un solo beso...que no te dignaste a darme.

Neville...que estas diciendo...a que viene eso ahora...-dijo Ginny

Yo queria que estuvieras conmigo. Pero tu te ofrecias a cualquiera menos a mi...yo debia ser el primero en tu vida...tu lo eres en la mia...y ahora yo tambien lo sere en la tuya...ahora no queda nadie que se interponga entre nosotros...

No...tu no...tu no...-dijo Ginny comprendiéndolo todo de repente.

Yo no que? Es que acaso no me creias capaz de esto?siempre fui un punto aparte en tu vida, verdad?solo me utilizabas para no quedarte sola...o para darle celos a Potter...-al pronunciar ese nombre, cogio con una mano el cuello de una Ginny que luchaba por librarse y correr, pero no podia-Potter, él es el culpable de toda la desgracia que he vivido desde que me enamore de ti! Si él no existiese no habria problemas!si él no existiese tu me querrias, me amarias, me besarias como lo besabas a él en mi presencia!él tiene la culpa!por existir!aunque pronto dejara de hacerlo!-grito furioso.

Ginny se estaba ahogando. Parecia que Neville no veia a Ginny ante sus ojos, sino a Harry.

Para hacer mas agarre, Neville la fue conduciendo hacia la puerta del vagon y la apoyo en ella.

Ginny sentia su aliento encima de ella, pero por mucho esfuerzo que hiciese, no podia escapar.

Tanteo con su mano la puerta, buscando algo con lo que golpearle, antes de que la asfixiara, pero lo unico que encontro fue el pomo de la puerta.

Aunque sabia que estaba cerrada, probo a girarlo y , sin imaginárselo, la puerta se abrio de par en par. Neville le habia mentido. No estaban atrapados.

Ambos cayeron en el interior del siguiente vagon , golpeandose Neville la cabeza con una esquina de la puerta y cayo al suelo, soltando a Ginny, la cual ,arrastrándose, fue avanzando como pudo hacia el siguiente vagon, pero de repente, sintio como una mano se cerraba sobre uno de sus tobillos y le impedia avanzar.

Neville, que aun estaba tirado en el suelo, se puso encima de ella.

No te acerques a mi...-grito aterrorizada.

No me tengas miedo, jamas te dañaria, solo te quiero a ti...Ginny-dijo poniéndose encima y comenzando a besarla a la fuerza.

No!para, dejame!-dijo llorando-basta...basta...basta...-y mientras hablaba, una de sus manos vagaba por el suelo , buscando algo con lo que defenderse. Entonces sintio algo redondo entre sus dedos. Giro sus ojos y vio lo que era.

Una bomba de gas...

La cogio y sin pensarlo dos veces se la lanzo a la cara.

La bomba exploto y comenzo a nublar los sentidos de Neville, el cual se frotaba los ojos desesperado. Habia estado tan absorto en los besos que le daba a Ginny que ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que pensaba.

Ginny aprovecho el momento para echar a correr pasillo abajo, pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenia el tobillo doblado. Iba demasiado lenta y la nube de gas se disipaba por momentos.

Sabia que Neville podria encontrarla fácilmente, pero no tenia escapatoria, no la tenia.

Iba como podia, andando , apoyándose en las puertas. Habia atravesado unos tres vagones y se encontraba en el antepenúltimo vagon. Ya era hora de mirar hacia atrás.

Y cuando lo hizo, sus miedos se confirmaron.

Neville no estaba.

No esta...-susurro sollozando-no esta...-ahora no tenia idea de hacia donde debia dirigirse.

Podra estar fuera o seguir en el tren.

Se quedo inmóvil un momento , mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro. La angustia del no saber nada le oprimia el pecho. No era capaz de seguir. Asi que se metio en uno de los compartimentos y se acurruco en una esquina, procurando no pensar en nada, para asi hacer que la angustia dejase su cuerpo y el valor volviese a llamar a su puerta.

-----------------------------

Bien, yo entrare primero-dijo saltando por el agujero hacia el interior del vagon de mercancías- cuando haya pasado al siguiente vagon, entraras tu Malfoy.

Y yo...-dijo saltando ella tambien al interior.

Tu te quedaras con él- dijo Harry mirándola intensamente- en que piensas Mione?

Que?-dijo ella extrañada por la pregunta.

Vamos, no me obligues a leerte la mente...se que te ocurre algo-dijo cogiendole la cara y haciendo que la mirara.

Creo...que no debes ser tu quien entre.

Que?de que hablas?tengo que...

Ya se que quieres ser tu quien le venza, pero si quieres conseguirlo, debes dejar que entre yo primero.

No!ni hablar!tu no entraras ahí sola!-dijo Malfoy ofuscado-no lo permitire!

Por segunda vez estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy.

Segunda?¬¬-dijo Malfoy estrañado.

Pero tu no puedes entrar. Seguramente ya sabe que estamos aquí. Debemos intentar despistarle...y la unica forma es separándonos.

De esa manera solo conseguiras que acabe con todos!-dijo Malfoy mirándola fijamente.

Pero tiene razon...-dijo Harry pensativo-si nos separamos solo podra leer la mente de cada uno a destiempo. Le sera demasiado difícil saber lo que planeamos los tres.

Entonces sere yo quien entre primero-dijo Malfoy.

No!no Draco...tu no, por favor...no quiero que...-decia Hermione abrazandolo fuertemente mientras Draco posaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

No me pasara nada...soy mas fuerte que él-dijo y alzandole la cara por la barbilla añadio-tu entraras después, de acuerdo? Tranquila, no me ocurrira nada-dijo y la beso. La beso como si fuese la ultima vez. La apreto contra si y saboreo su boca . La miel de sus labios era adictiva para él. Pero debia dejarla, debian terminar con todo esto cuanto antes, era lo mejor...para todos.

Bien, he de irme-dijo Malfoy abrazandola por ultima vez-Potter, que te quede claro que lo hago por ella, no por ti-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Lo se , lo se...-dijo estrechándosela-ten cuidado con Ron...creo que anda por aquí.

Y con esto echando un ultimo vistazo a la cara de Hermione, la cual mostraba una extraña mueca debida ultimo comentario, se interno en el siguiente vagon.

El siguiente vagon...

EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO:

----------------------------------

Como se para!

No lo se!debe de haber algo que...

Solo él sabe como hacerlo...

-----------------------------

Estamos en la camara de los secretos

Pero no fue destruida?

Parece ser que no...

--------------------------

Esto no es real, no esta pasando...-dijo llorando apoyándose en la puerta-no puede serlo.

---------------------------------

Bueno , Potter, ahora si que estamos solos...ahora es entre tu y yo.

----------------------------------------

Te quiero...

------------------------

WENO!TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA!**HAY EPILIGO**!

EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE ES TAN ENREVERSADO QUE PARA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA ME HACE FALTA PONERLO.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A SER EL MAS LARGO DE TODOS Y EN ÉL COMPRENDEREIS CÓMO HIZO EL ASESINO XRA ACABAR CON TODOS.

PERO TAMBIEN VOY A SER UN PELIN MALIYA JEJEJEJE, PERDONADME.

**SOLO PIDO POR LO MENOS LLEGAR A LAS 65 REVIEWS. ESO PARA VOSOTROS NO ES CASI NADA NO? WENO Y SI LAS PASAMOS YO FELIZ DE LA VIDA!**

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LAS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO Y APOYO.

ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAROS.

MUAKSSSSSSSS


	7. Dos iguales!

YA SE Q M E PASADO PIDIENDO REVIEWS PERO TENGO DOS RAZONES MUY IMPORTANTES:

LA PRIMERA ES QUE CUANTAS MAS PIDA, MAS TIEMPO TENGO PARA ESCRIBIR LAS CONTINUACIONES

LA SEGUNDA ES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS Y CON LAS REVIEWS VEO LO Q OS GUSTA Y LO Q NO. POR ESO M INTERESO EN Q PARTICIPEIS DEJAND VUESTRA OPINIÓN.

GRACIAS A TODS!

OK, AKI VA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, Q YA NO AGUANTO MAS SIN PUBLICARLO.

RECORDAD, EL EPILOGO, AHÍ SABRÉIS COMO HIZO TODO...JEJEJEJE

Capitulo 7:

Draco avanzaba por el compartimento de profesores, atento a cualquier movimiento.

Buscaba impaciente su capa , pero esta habia desaparecido y con ella su varita.

El silencio era absoluto. La noche avanzaba y en unas horas amaneceria.

Decido ir al siguiente vagon , pero antes echo un vistazo hacia atras.

A traves del agujero que Harry habia hecho en las paredes, Draco veia la cara preocupada de Hermione, la cual hablaba con Harry entre susurros.

No sabia por que pero la cara que puso Hermione cuando Harry menciono a Ron le habia hecho dudar….dudar de que?….de todo….de lo que él creia que estaba empezando con Hermione….de sus sentimientos hacia él…. Del futuro que habia imaginado por breves instantes y que ahora caía ante sus ojos como si de una murralla que aparentaba ser irrompible, se desprendieran los cimientos….

Era muy extraño. Habia pasado seis años lado de Pansy y para él el suelo que pisaba y ella significaban mas o menos lo mismo. Sin embargo el simple hecho de besar a Hermione , de tenerla entre sus brazos, de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sin tener en cuenta si les miraban o no, habia resuelto el significado de esa presion en el pecho que habia sentido durante el año anterior cada vez que la veia. Esa presion que no sabia describir, pero que ahora veia en su mente claramente. La queria , la anhelaba, la necesitaba a su lado...

Necesitaba saber si ella queria lo mismo que él. Y pronto lo averiguaria.

Pero en ese momento, su mayor preocupación debia ser encontrar a Ginny.

Intento abrir la puerta que unia los dos vagones siguientes, pero cuando iba a girar el pomo, noto que el tren volvia a moverse.

Es que nunca te cansas de hacer gilipolleces?-grito exasperado al aire.

Sin embargo, cuando intento entrar, la puerta estaba atrancada.

Empujo fuertemente , cogiendo un poco de carrerilla.

La puerta crujio.

Probo otra vez y volvio a crujir.

Probo una tercera vez y la puerta se desprendio de su marco, haciendolo caer al suelo.

Al incorporarse noto que la oscuridad de esos vagones era aun mayor. Apenas veia y tenia que estar atento al minimo roce que sintiese pues Neville podria estar a su lado y no darse cuenta.

Asi que decidio retomar la marcha cuando sus ojos se adaptasen a la tenue luz de la luna.

Pero de pronto, entre los sonidos de la lluvia que azotaba el techo del tren con fuerza y los carraspeos y crujidos de las maderas de los sillones, oyo un lamento casi imperceptible.

Un lamento que ceso en el instante en que Draco decidio buscar su origen.

Entro en el primer compartimento, echo un vistazo , pero estaba vacio. Entro en el siguiente, hizo lo mismo y nada.

Se dirigio al tercero, pero volvio a oir el lamento.

Parecia la voz de una mujer, pero no podia estar seguro.

Avanzo unos pasos mas hacia delante, mirando a un lado y a otro.

Entonces la vio.

Ginny….-dijo mirándola fijamente. Estaba llorosa , pero no parecia encontrarse en mal estado.

Se habia sentado en un sillon y daba la impresion de estar un tanto nerviosa.

En cuanto lo vio, Ginny se le echo a los brazos.

Draco…..-dijo llorando-estas vivo…..crei que os habia matado a todos. Me ataco, Draco, se me tiro encima y no pude hacer nada.

Tranquila, ya estas bien. Vamos, los demas estan impacientes por verte….-dijo conduciéndola de vuelta al mercancías.

Los demas….?-dijo dejándose llevar.

Hermione y Harry. Ellos tambien han conseguido escapar.

Hermione tambien?-dijo ella sorprendida.

Si- dijo muy entero-te sorprende?- y pasándole un brazo por los hombros , quitándole importancia al comentario añadio-vamos, salgamos de aqui de una vez-y entraron en el vagon de los profesores.

Si…salgamos….

------------------------------------

Creo que deberia ir ya, Harry-dijo Hermione frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

Aun no, es pronto-dijo Harry apoyándose en el marco de lo que ahora era un tremendo agujero.

Harry….-dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su hombro- estas bien?

Si, supongo-suspiro.

Tranquilo, la encontraremos, sabes que no le hara daño…

No lo se Mione, ese es el problema, no lo se!-dijo volviéndose hacia ella- depues de lo que ha hecho todo es posible….quizas se haya vuelto loco y….-dijo Harry cuyas lagrimas luchaban por no salir de sus ojos.

No!Harry, no pienses eso!-dijo Hermione abrazandolo-no debes temer, ella estara bien….

Quizas….-comenzo Harry, cuando noto que el tren se ponia en marcha por tercera o cuarta vez. Ya habia perdido la cuenta.

Harry, nos movemos.

Harry se solto del abrazo de Hermione y se dirigio a la trampilla del suelo.

Hemos de bajar

Pero si Draco regresa y no nos ve….

Tenemos que parar el tren, si no, nunca conseguiremos salir-dijo tirando de la oxidada trampilla hacia arriba.

Pero como se para!-dijo Hermione ayudándole a tirar.

No lo se!debe de haber algo que...

Solo él sabe como hacerlo...-dijo una voz tras sus espaldas.

Ambos se volvieron rapidamente reconociendo esa voz.

Ginny!-grito Hermione, corriendo a abrazarla-Dios mio!estas bien!-dijo examinándole la cara.

Si….me alegro de volver a veros….-dijo Ginny y se detuvo a mirar a Harry que estaba tan impresionado con su aparicion que apenas podia moverse.

Ginny….-dijo y lentamente se acerco a ella-no puedo creerlo-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-por un momento crei que no te volveria a ver.

Entonces la abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Ansiaba tanto tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos que incluso dolia.

Ejem, ejem….-dijo Draco- muy bonito todo pero que os parece si nos vamos de una vez de aqui….

No es posible-dijo Ginny-solo Neville sabe parar el tren.

Hacia donde nos dirigimos?-dijo Draco acercándose al agujero por el que Hermione observaba el paisaje.

De pronto, todo quedo completamente a oscuras y Harry tuvo que hacer un Lumus con su varita.

Creo que estamos….creo hemos bajado de nivel….nos dirigimos al colegio

Como lo sabes?-dijo Ginny impresionada.

Parece que hemos entrado en un tunel bajo tierra….no se como ni cuando, pero mirad las paredes….

Todos se acercaron al gran agujero y vieron, gracias a la luz de la varita, la tremenda variedad de colores que se expandian ante sus ojos.

Verdes frescos, rojos intensos, amarillos brillantes y azules de ensueño, recubrian las cavernosas paredes del tunel.

Que es este lugar?-dijo Harry intentando ver un poco mas de cerca las terrosas paredes-donde estamos?

La tierra de las cuatro maravillas como solian llamarla antiguamente los fundadores del colegio. Ellos mismos crearon los cimientos de la escuela de magia. La tierra que poseia los colores de las casas era tierra de brujas para los aldeanos muggles de alrededor. Estamos….en los subterráneos del colegio….-dijo Hermione completamente confusa de su propia deducción-

Que estas diciendo?subterráneos?-dijo Draco-Hogwarts no tiene subterráneos.

Querras decir que no deberia tener subterráneos-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con complicidad.

Por favor, quereis explicarme de que va esto?-dijo Draco que comenzaba a fastidiarse con la muda conversación.

Estamos en la camara de los secretos-dijo Hermione mirando aun Harry.

Pero no fue destruida?-dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione.

Parece ser que no...

------------------------------

lo mejor sera que esperais dentro del tren. Yo bajare e indagare en busca de una salida-dijo Harry una vez se hubo detenido el tren. Estaban en medio de lo que parecia ser un largo tunel que , aunque estaba oscuro, permitia ver el camino.

Ni hablar, Harry-dijo Hermione- no vamos a dejarte solo. Ademas, no es conveniente que nos separemos.

Tiene razon- dijo Draco.

Bien, en ese caso vamos-dijo Harry ayudando a bajar del tren a Ginny.

Hermione ya se disponia a seguir a Harry cuando noto que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la acorralaba en una de las esquinas del vagon.

Draco, que...-pero no pudo seguir pues Draco la estaba besando. La asiaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con demasiada pasión y sus roces eran profundos.

Pero ambos eran conscientes de por qué lo hacian. Sabian que esa podia ser la ultima oportunidad de estar juntos y querian aprovecharla al máximo.

Draco temino el beso mordiéndole el labio inferior, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

Te quiero...

Que?-dijo Hermione sorprendida y feliz a la vez.

Que te quiero...y...si salimos de esto...-le cogio una de sus manos y se la beso, para mas tarde entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y decir con una seductora sonrisa-prometo serte fiel , en la salud y en la enfermedad...hasta que la muerte nos separe...aunque eso no sera posible...aceptas?

Acepto, amor mio-dijo Hermione, olvidándose completamente cuanto sucedia a su alrededor.

Toma-dijo él sacándose algo del cuello-quiero que te lo quedes.

Que es?-dijo ella dejando que Draco se lo pusiese.

Un diamante de luz. Era de mi abuela.

Es precioso, pero no puedo-dijo mirando la pequeña piedra.

Claro que puedes...te amo.

Te amo , esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Hermione.

Sabia que tras eso tendría que dar miles de explicaciones...pero eso ya no importaba.

Sabia que lo queria y que era correspondida de la misma manera.

Lo que hacia unas horas era casi inconcebible, ahora era una realidad.

Ella con Malfoy...era una locura...pero lo amaba.

A quien se le dijese que en tan solo unas horas se habia enamorado de su peor enemigo no se lo creeria.

Pero decian que las situaciones difíciles unian mas a las personas.

Bien, sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Draco ayudo a Hermione a salir del vagon y tomados de la mano se dispusieron a continuar la terrible aventura, cuando...

Donde estan?

Parece que Potter y la pobretona...ejem...Weasly-corrigio al percibir la mirada de Hermione-quieren una velada romántica.

Vamos, busquémosles, no andaran lejos.

----------------------------

Donde demonios se han metido?-dijo Harry buscando por todas partes a su mejor amiga y a Malfoy.

Ginny se quedo mirando fijamente las enormes estatuas de las serpientes.

Vaya!-dijo en voz alta sin querer.

Que ocurre , Ginny?

No, nada, es solo que...no recordaba que estas estatuas...

Y al ver la cara de confusión de Harry , añadio- ...fueran tan grandes.

Ya, bueno, sera mejor ir hacia la estatua de Salazar. Creo que hay un pasadizo dentro de la boca. Quizas los encontremos por ahi.

Si...

Avanzaron a un paso algo rapido hacia la estatua, vigilando por si ocurria algo imprevisto.

Llegaron frente a un pequeño estanque justo delante de la estrafalaria figura de piedra.

Mientras Harry buscaba alguna manera de entrar en su interior, Ginny se hacerco al pequeño estanque , se agacho y observo su interior.

Oh!-susurro Ginny mirando el agua fascinada-ranas….

Que?-dijo Harry confuso acercándose hasta ella.

Mira los coleres….verdes. Me encantan las ranas.

Pero que dices, si a ti….-pero de repente Harry dejo de hablar pues a su memoria habia vuelto un recuerdo. Veia a Ginny sentada en el embarcadero de Hogwarts junto a él.

------------------------

Flash Back:

Si….-decia Ginny riendo-era un gatito muy pequeño….que mono…..

Tanto te gustan los gatos?-dijo Harry abrazandola por la espalda, besándole el cuello.

Me encantan….me compras uno?-dijo burlona.

Claro….los que tu quieras- dijo Harry y la beso.

Ambos disfrutaban del placer de estar juntos hasta que Ginny rompio el beso y se largo a gritar como una histerica.

Dios mio!Dios mio!algo se me ha puesto en el pie!

Que?-dijo Harry riéndose.

Por favor, quitamelo!

Harry se inclino hacia delante y vio como sobre su pie se habia posado una pequeña ranita.

La cogio entre las manos y se la enseño a Ginny.

Oh!vamos, es tan solo una ranita de nada….

Pero Ginny, al verla, se puso blanca como las nubes que los rodeaban y salio disparada hacia el castillo mientras un Harry se revolcaba por el suelo de risa.

Fin Flash Back.

--------------------------

Harry se le quedo mirando desde arriba

Ginny habia estado extraña desde que la encontraron

Y ahora esto

Ella no era asi, nunca fue tan callada. Y las ranas...

La miro de arriba abajo. Agachada, mirando atenta el estanque. Su pelo medio recogido y su uniforme...tocando una de las ranas con sus delicadas manos

En ese momento cayo en la cuenta de lo que ocurria

Se comenzo a alejar de ella lentamente, mirando hacia atrás, buscando una salida

Harry-dijo Ginny sin volverse hacia él- por que te alejas de mi?crei que me querias...jajajaja

Tu...donde esta Ginny!-grito empuñando su varita

Bueno , Potter, ahora si que estamos solos...ahora es entre tu y yo

Dime donde esta o...

O que?vamos, no podrias haceme daño...soy tu adorada novia-dijo sacando un bote y bebiendo el contenido-pocion multijugos...la mejor que he probado...Hermione es una buena maestra

Neville , ahora tienes la oportunidad de acabar conmigo no?hazlo, pero deja a los demas-dijo Harry intentando negociar

Hummmmmmmm,no. Cruccio!

Pero Harry fue mas rapido y lo esquivo

Muffliato!

Protego!

Mierda-penso-no tenia escapatoria

Asi es Potter-dijo "Neville"-no la tienes

Es que no eres capaz dce enfrentarte a mi sin saber mis movimientos de antemano?que te paso- dijo probándolo- no te atreves contra mi?

Bien , Potter, provare a tu manera-dijo "Neville" jugueton-a ver que se te ocurre

Entonces Harry avanzo corriendo hacia la estatua de Salazar que tenia justo detrás

Se le habia ocurrido una idea alocada...pero en esos momentos no se le venia a la cabeza nada mas

Se subio encima de la gran estatua, esquivando un nuevo Cruccio por parte de Neville.al llegar a la parte d arriba , se oculto tras la cabeza del diabólico fundador

Vaya Potter...que pasa , me tienes miedo?jajajaja , que patético

Harry , agazapado entre los salientes de la roca, susurro apuntando hacia la cabeza de la estatua...

Wingardium leviosa

Potter...es de mala educación tener a las personas esperando...Larlio!-dijo Neville y el hechizo impacto sobre la roca, haciendo que parte de ella se rompiera

Vamos Neville, no tienes nada mejor?-dijo provocandolo

Maldito seas , Potter...Inavento!-dijo y otro rayo impacto en la estatua, derribando gran parte de esta

Venga, un poco mas...-susurro Harry-no eres tan listo como crees

Entonces sucedió lo que nadie esperaba.

Ah!-un grito se oyo en toda la estancia y Harry se asomo a ver qué sucedia

------------------------------

Flash Back:

con la cara bañada en lagrimas, Ginny, que habia estado escondida todo el tiempo en uno de los vagones, salio del refugio para enfrentar lo que viniese

Se habia recuperado, habia alcanzado un estado en el que su mente solo repetia una frase...

No tengo nada que perder

Habia notado como el tren paraba.

Habia escuchado pasos hacia demasiado tiempo

Neville habia estado cerca de ella. Pero no habia hecho nada

Ginny estaba segura de que la habia visto pero paso de largo por su compartimento

Las piernas se le habian dormido y apenas podia andar

Todo estaba muy oscuro

Esto no es real, no esta pasando...-dijo llorando apoyándose en la puerta-no puede serlo.Harry...ayudame...

Y con la unica motivación de salir de alli, avanzo hacia la parte de atrás del tren

A los pocos minutos, este hecho se consumo

habia salido del tren con dificultad, a traves de un extraño agujero en la pared del mismo, oia estallidos ,muy fuertes y cercanos a ella. No sabia que camino tomar. Todo estaba oscuro y tenebroso.

Entonces vio un resquicio de claridad en uno de los multiples pasillos que la rodebaban

Llego al lugar del que provenian extraños y estruendosos sonidos y lo que vio la dejo en estado de shock

Frente a ella se veia a ella misma luchando contra una inmensa estatua , la cual reconocio al instante

No puede ser...

Fin Flash Back:

-----------------------------

No te pega ser yo-dijo la auntentica Ginny con su varita entre sus manos, justo detrás de Neville

Ginny?-dijo Harry saliendo de detrás de la estatua-eres...tu?

Oh , Harry!-dijo corriendo hacia él-te he echado tanto de menos

Quieta!no te acerques a mi-dijo apuntándola con la varita

Que?pero Harry, soy yo...

Como se que eres tu?

De que hablas? No ves a Neville en el suelo?

Como sabes tu que ese es Neville?

Bueno, no creo que Hermione o Malfoy se disfracen de mi y se pongan a luchar contigo, no crees?-dijo sonriente , acercándose mas a él

Expeliarmus!-y la varita de Ginny salto por los aires-ha dicho que no te muevas!-dijo una voz desde el fondo de la estancia

Y EN EL EPILOGO:

--------------------------------

Ginny!-dijo Hermione

Ginny?-dijo Draco-creo que veo doble….

----------------------

Harry, yo soy Ginny, ella es Neville...-dijo una.

Tienes que creerme...-dijo otra.

Tiene que haber alguna diferencia...

No lo sabremos hasta que se acabe el efecto de la pocion...y aun puede tardar un par de horas.

------------------

Lo siento , Ginny...Avada Kadabra!

------------------------

El techo se esta derrumbando!

Cuidado!...-dijo cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-------------------------------

La unica forma de salir es por arriba.

Vamos, Hermione, sube!

No voy a dejarte...

Yo subire después...

No!no te dejare...

-----------------------------

Despierta...preciosa

WENO, OS A GUSTADO?

PLISSSSS **REVIEWS** ¡!Q ME INSPIRAN PARA ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS….JEJEJEJE


	8. Mia, solo mia

Weno, a continuacion voy a hacer publicidad de un fic que no he escrito yo

Esta genial, es el que mas me gusta de todos los que he leido, pero el autor lleva meses sin actualizarlo

Me he enterado de que este fic tambien esta publicado en otra web en la cual esta ya terminado

El fic se llama ANGUSTIA, y si fueseis tan amables de decirme donde puedo encontrarlo, os estaria muy agradecida

Weno, y si no os acordais de donde lo habeis leido al menos intentad recordar si ese es su verdadero titulo. gracias

Tengo mucha intriga, jejejeje

Muaksssssssss

NOTA: recordad que en este capitulo, NADA ES LO QUE PARECE!

Capitulo 8:

Expeliarmus!-y la varita de Ginny salto por los aires-ha dicho que no te muevas!-dijo una voz desde el fondo de la estancia

Harry levanto la vista para ver quien la habia desarmado y quedo completamente aturdido ante lo que vio

Era Bill...que hacia él alli?recordaba que Bill los acompañaba ese año al colegio pues seria el nuevo...y atractivo, según las muchachas...profesor de DCAO...

Pero...que haces aquí?-dijo Harry alucinado y sonriente

Ella no es Ginny...es Neville!escucha, esto te va a sonar muy extraño pero lo que estas viviendo ahora mismo es una ilusion, Harry, todo es producto del café de menta que tomasteis. Neville pretendia que tanto Hermione como Ron y tu pasaseis a una dimension mental en la que él gobernase y pudiese hacer lo que quisiese...por eso drogo el te...pero la jugada le salio mal y enveneno con esa sustancia tambien a Luna, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy...vuestros cuerpos estan ahora mismo tendidos en el vagon de profesores Harry, alli os vigilamos y...

Pero para que?es absurdo todo lo que me cuentas!una dimension mental!Neville ha matado a la mitad de mis amigos!eso es una realidad!él solo quiere a Ginny!

Harry...-comenzo la Ginny consciente

Tu callate!-gritaron Bill y él a la vez

Es cierto que solo desea a Ginny...pero lo que el pretendia no era traerla aquí, sino destruiros a vosotros tres para asi poder tener el campo libre de obstáculos con ella...al menos eso es lo que hemos podido deducir...

Pero tu...

Aun quedaba un poco de café de menta con droga en uno de los vasos...para sacaros de aquí era necesario que uno de nosotros entrase...

Pero como saldremos de aquí!-grito Harry desesperado-ademas, Ron, Luna!ellos...ellos...

Si todos morimos aquí dentro...en esta dimension...moriremos en la realidad...por eso hemos de destruir a Neville antes de que él nos destruya a nosotros-termino Bill afianzando su varita, la cual no habia dejado de apuntar a Ginny en todo momento-escuchame bien, Harry...si acabamos con él...todos, incluso Luna y Ron,viviran...si no...

Pero como sabremos cual es la de verdad...-pregunto Harry mirando a las dos Ginnys

Aun no lo se, no sabemos cuanto puede durar la pocion multijugos en esta dimension...sera difícil...-miandolo a los ojos añadio-pero no queda apenas tiempo,Harry, estamos muriendo...si no acabamos con el...el veneno acabara con todos

------------------------------------

Draco , mira...-dijo señalando hacia el interior de lo que parecia ser la auntentica camara de los secretos, de la que tanto habia oido hablar-y ahí esta Harry!y Ginny! -grito Hermione emocionada

Ginny?-dijo Draco-creo que veo doble…

Dos Ginnys!como es posible!

Shhhhhhhh-la callo Draco tapándole la boca con ambas manos-no deben saber que estamos aquí

Que?de que hablas?-susurro Hermione confundida-pero...

Mira...-dijo señalando a una cuarta persona que acababa de hacer aparicion

Bill!que hace aquí!

Ni idea...shhhh escucha-dijo poniendo su varita sobre la pared , permitiendoles escuchar la conversación que mantenian los otros

Escucharon atentamente toda la conversación durante unos minutos hasta que...

Pocion multijugos?dimension mental?-dijo Hermione –esta majara!

Vamos-dijo Draco tomándola de la mano y entrando por un estrecho resquicio de la pared en la camara de los secretos

Donde vas?no podemos...oh!es inútil hablar contigo

--------------------------------------

Esta despertando-dijo Harry de repente, señanlando a la otra Ginny, la cual se enderazaba y miraba hacia su alrededor confundida

Que ha...Ha...Harry...que...-dijo mientras se ponia de pie y miraba a su alrededor

Al principio no se fijo bien en la figura que tenia a su lado, pero cuando lo hizo dio un salto tan tremendo que volvio a caer al suelo

Esto no es posible...tu...tu eres igual que yo

No!tu eres igual que yo!-dijo la Ginny de pie-soy yo, Harry!yo soy la de verdad!-dijo mirándolo suplicante

Harry, yo soy Ginny, ella es Neville...-dijo una.

Tienes que creerme...-dijo otra.

Harry ya no sabia cual de las dos le estaba hablando, eran iguales!no podia estar seguro de cual era la de verdad!

Tiene que haber alguna diferencia...-dijo Harry mas para si que para los demas

No lo sabremos hasta que se acabe el efecto de la pocion...y aun puede tardar un par de horas-dijo una voz conocida al fondo de la sala

Hermione!-dijo Bill asustado por la repentina aparicion de la chica-Malfoy...-dijo con menos agrado

Weasly...-dijo Drcao con cara de asco

No podemos estar aquí dos horas, ni siquiera media , Hermione...estamos muriendo!-dijo Bill mirando alternativamente a unos y a otros

Ya , ya, eso lo sabemos-dijo Draco quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano

Se nos acaba el tiempo, solo hay una manera de saber cual es cual...Harry-dijo Hermione-haz una pregunta personal, algo que tenga que ver con vuestra relacion, algo que solo ella sepa

Que solo ella sepa...-susurro éste pensativo-bien...eh...en que lugar tengo la cicatriz mas grande de mi cuerpo?

En el costado!-dijeron las dos Ginnys a la vez

Eso es muy obvio Harry!-dijo Hermione desesperada-algo mas intimo!

Mas intimo...eh...donde...donde tengo mi mancha de nacimiento?

En el tobillo derecho!-dijeron de nuevo las dos Ginnys a la vez

Potter, ya se que te crees el ombligo del mundo, pero podrias hacer una pregunta que os concierna a ambos y no solo a ti?-dijo Draco con cara de fastidio-preguntales como se sintieron al ser besadas por el gran cara-rajada...-dijo en tono de burla pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro tras recibir un fuerte codazo de Hermione en las costillas

Veamos...-y tras meditar unos segundos dijo-cuando lo hi...hicimos por...primera vez, que fue lo primero que me dijistes tras, bueno, tras haberlo hecho-dijo muy colorado

Yo?hacerlo?estas loco , Potter?-dijo la Ginny que aun seguia sentada en el suelo

Que era lo mas importante de tu vida...?-dijo la Ginny de pie con duda

Bien, ya sabes cual es-dijo Bill mirándolo a los ojos directamente. Confiaba en que no se equivocase

Si...lo tengo muy claro-Harry bajo de la gran escultura de piedra y se puso frente a las dos Ginnys. Ambas le miraban con temor, pero él sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Lo siento , Ginny...-dijo agachándose al lado de la Ginny que seguia sentada-Avada Kadabra!

Hubo un momento de confusión. Un grito de las dos Ginnys y una Hermione que se abrazaba a Draco, el cual le acariciaba el pelo delicadamente, sin dejar de prestar atención a la escena

Por un momento , un haz de luz verde cego a todos los presentes y una vez este hubo desaparecido, una nube grisacea quedo en el ambiente

Harry...Ginny...-susurro Hermione deshaciéndose del abrazo

La nube se fue disolviendo lentamente y ante los impactados ojos de los presentes aparecieron las imágenes de un Harry agachado en el suelo, en la misma posición de hacia unos segundos , pero siendo abrazado por...Ginny?

Harry!que haces!ella...ella...no es Ginny!-dijo Hermione histerica

Habia elegido a la Ginny que estuvo sentada todo el tiempo, pero, por que?-se preguntaban todos

Ginny era la otra...-susurro Bill convencido

Mione, ella es Ginny-dijo Harry riendo alegremente-jajajaja, yo nunca me he acostado con ella...no me ha dejado ha decir verdad...jajajaja-dijo él besándola en la cabeza

Eres un idiota, Potter!-dijo Ginny- me diste un susto tremendo!crei que me ibas a matar a mi!-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho

Pero el momento de felicidad duro menos de lo esperado para todos

De repente el suelo comenzo a temblar y se oyeron fuertes crujidos y una gran piedra cayo justo delante de Ginny y Harry

Todos se atrevieron a mirar hacia arriba, temiendo lo peor

Que ocurre ahora!-dijo Ginny asustada

La camara se esta derrumbando!-grito Bill

Cuidado!...-dijo Draco cubriendo con su cuerpo a Hermione, mientras esta veia como una roca caia a milímetros de ellos-no se suponia que una vez derrotado todo se acababa?

Parece ser que nos tenia una sorpresa reservada...tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Bill acercándose al agujero por el que habia entrado-quizas podamos ir por la via del tren o...-dijo, pero no pudo terminar pues una montaña de piedras se alzo ante sus ojos impidiéndole el paso

Estamos atrapados!-grito Ginny histerica

No estamos atrapados pero la unica forma de salir es por arriba-dijo Harry-aunque sin escobas va a ser muy difícil...

Y tras unos momentos de silencio en los que mas y mas rocas enormes caian de los alrededores de la camara...

Quizas haya una forma...-dijo Draco pensativo

Tanto Harry como Draco intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa.

Esa forma queda descartada, Malfoy-dijo Harry que ya sabia lo que pretendia hacer

Potter-dijo Draco avanzando hacia delante-tu no eres quien manda aquí y si yo digo que se hace de esa forma, de esa forma se hara

Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí

No pretendo salvarte , Potter, para eso ya te vales tu solito...quien me importa es ella-dijo señalando a Hermione, mientras dirigia una mirada furiosa a Harry.

Que propones?-dijo Bill mirándolo

Bueno...hay una forma de sacaros de aquí por el techo que...-dijo Draco mirando hacia arriba sin querer explicarse demasiado pues sabia que Hermione se opondría a su propuesta

Draco pretende elevarnos con un wingardium leviosa...-dijo Harry observando la reaccion de Hermione, la cual al momento abrio los ojos como platos

Definitivamente queda descartada!-dijo furiosa

Es la unica forma-dijo Draco intentando razonar con ella, pero era imposible y él lo sabia. Sabia como era, como mantenia siempre sus posturas firmes frente a cualquiera que la contrariase. Y esta no era la excepcion

Malfoy , encontraremos una salida-dijo Harry dudoso- tiene que haber otra...

Sabes que no, la que habia quedo anegada de piedras y fue totalmente demolida-dijo Bill bastante informado de lo sucedido en segundo año-Harry...él tiene razon, es la unica salida posible...

Estas seguro?-dijo Harry mirando a Draco con decision

Me niego a hacer algo asi!-grito Hermione , pero fue completamente ignorada cuando Draco contesto la seria pregunta de Harry con un rotundo...

Si- y mirándolo dijo-llevatela-y en un instante Hermione se vio agarrada por un Harry que, poniéndose junto a Ginny , le impedia moverse

Harry, que haces!-dijo Hermione aterrorizada viendo lo que estaban planeando

Te salvamos la vida, Mione...-dijo seriamente

Que?no!no, Draco, no puedes quedarte, no!por favor...-dijo gritando e intentando safarse del agarre de Harry

Pero eso era lo que debia hacer. Alguien tenia que hacer el hechizo. Por lo tanto alguien tendria que quedarse en la camara...para siempre

Entonces Draco levanto la varita y cuando iba a hacer el hechizo...

Wingardium leviosa!-grito Bill y solto a la vez unos polvos verdes que saco de su bolsillo y que hicieron visible una especie de nube flotante que se extendia ante ellos

Que haces. Bill!-grito Ginny-tu no puedes quedarte!-dijo mientras Harry la intentaba agarrar a ella tambien, pero solo consiguió que Hermione se soltara y corriera a los brazos de Draco, al cual abrazo fuertemente

Ella tiene razon-dijo Draco correspondiendo al abrazo-yo tuve la idea y yo me quedare

Basta de tonterías, soy el mayor aquí y yo mando, me quedare yo y no hay mas que hablar

Si tu te quedas yo me quedo-dijo Draco impositivo

Ni hablar!-dijo un furioso Bill-Harry, sube a Ginny, Draco, Hermione, subid de una vez!

Vamos, Hermione, sube!le dijo Draco

No voy a dejarte...

Yo subire después...

No!no te dejare...se que te quedaras con él!

Hermione, no quiero enfadarme contigo!-a decir verdad ,un tanto enfadado

No!

Tu lo has querido-dijo Draco tomándola por la cintura y llevándola a rastras hacia la nube mientras recibia fuertes puñetazos en su espalda y oia los gritos de ella

Pero cuando llego a la nube, Harry, entendiendo una mirada que Bill le mandaba, cogio a Draco por el cuello de la sucia y empapada camisa y lo alzo sobre la nube, ayudado por Hermione y le hizo un desmaius mientras sentia como la nube se elevaba

Bill!-grito Ginny llorando

Te quiero-le dijo Bill-recuerda que siempre estare con vosotros!dile a Fleur que la amo!

No!

Pero ya era tarde, la nube era algo prácticamente imperceptible desde abajo. Las mentes de los presentes se nublaban, perdían conciencia poco a poco del espacio y del tiempo...el viaje por fin habia acabado...

----------------------------------

Despierta...preciosa-dijo una voz en su oido y poco a poco abrio los ojos pesadamente

Miro a su alrededor. Todos los profesores la miraban atentos. A su lado, Ron le acariciaba el cabello y Harry y Ginny se abrazaban al otro lado de la habitación y mientras Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente, Harry le enviaba a Hermione una calida mirada tranquilizadora

Mione-dijo Ron abrazandola y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho-ya ha pasado todo...

Estas...vivo-dijo Hermione correspondiendo al abrazo, aun sin saber bien donde estaba y que habia ocurrido

Si, cariño...lo habeis logrado...habeis acabado con el...eso nos salvo-dijo mirando a Luna, Crabbe y Goyle , que estaban paseándose por la sala de profesores, cada uno hablando con un profesor diferente

Donde...donde esta?-dijo de repente Hermione-donde esta Draco?

Y ante la extraña mirada de Ron, Hermione se levanto de golpe y tocando el brillante que él le habia dado y que ahora colgaba sobre su pecho, miro a su alrededor. No estaba

Entonces noto como alguien le acariciaba la espalda

Esta en el 128, necesitaba...refrescar sus ideas-dijo Ron en su oido

Ron...-dijo Hemione volviéndose hacia él. Ron sabia lo sucedido, sabia lo que habia surgido entre Draco y ella y aun asi...la apoyaba en esos momentos, le daba animos...-gracias-dijo abrazandola fuertemente y saliendo en busca de Draco

Los alumnos que la veian pasar junto a sus compartimentos la miraban sonrientes y felices de su recuperación, aunque ellos no tenian idea del por que habian enfermado tantos alumnos de repente

Evadiendo los comentarios y las miradas, llego al 128, el cual mantenia la puerta cerrada. La abrio y entro dentro, cerrando tras de si

------------------------

Harry,como lo hizo?-pregunto Ron afligido, el cual permanecia sentado junto al fuego a un Harry que miraba de lejos a Ginny con melancolia

Según he podido saber, Neville aprovecho ciertas circunstancias para cometer los "asesinatos"-dijo mirando hacia el suelo-me han hablado de una nube verde o niebla...no se , algo asi...gracias a la cual aprovecho para arrancar el tren y "matar" a Goyle...tambien dijeron algo de unas escaleras...parece ser que bajo a las maquinas haciendo creer a los demas que iba en busca de Luna pero en realidad pretendia...bueno, ya sabes...algo de un puente a oscuras me han comentado...y tu...bueno, tu desaparecistes por un descuido mio...-dijo apesadumbrado

Tu no tenias la culpa, era difícil concentrarse con...

Si le hubiese hecho algo...-dijo Harry (refiriéndose a Ginny)retorciendo las manos mientras miraba la sabana blanca que cubria el cuerpo de Neville-lo reviviria tan solo para volver a matarlo-dijo furioso-Ron...respecto a Bill...

Ya me lo han explicado-dijo mientras un par de lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos-lo siento, tengo...tengo que irme-y se marcho dejando solo a un Harry tremendamente cansado que escuchaba con atención como, a traves de la chimenea , le comentaban a Fleur y a la familia Weasley la terrible desgracia

Ginny...

----------------------------

Ahí estaba, tan atractivo como siempre. Con su flequillo cayendo sobre su cara, sus ojos mirando por la ventana, sus largas piernas estiradas sobre el sofa, sus fuertes brazos tras la cabeza y su amplia espalda apoyada sobre la pared junto a la ventana

Draco la miro. Tan frágil, tan blanca, tan suya...

Él extendio una mano hacia Hermione, la cual la tomo y él la guio hasta recostarla junto a su pecho, tendida a su lado. La abrazo fuertemente y aspiro su aroma

Estuvieron unos minutos , unas horas o unos años sintiéndose cerca el uno del otro...no entendían de tiempo ni de espacio...solo ellos eran los protagonista

Hermione...-susurro Draco en su oido mientras apretaba el abrazo y la obligaba a volverse hacia él para mirarle a los ojos-quiero estar siempre junto a ti...quiero que seas mia y de nadie mas...quiero que te cases conmigo, tener hijos, vivir juntos...-y haciendo aparecer ante los sorprendidos ojos de Hermione un precioso anillo añadio-aceptas a esta humilde, cabezota, arrogante,vil y engreída serpiente?-dijo haciendola reir mientras le ponia el anillo en uno de sus largos dedos

Solo si tu aceptas a esta sabelotodo, presuntuosa y mandona rata de biblioteca

Acepto-dijo él dándole un breve beso en los labios

Yo tambien acepto-dijo ella besandolo con pasión

----------------------------------------

Weno, x fin lo he terminado...pero que os creiais que os iba a dejar sin la parte mas importante de todo el fic?aquí va el autentico EPILOGO!

----------------------------------------

EPILOGO:

ay!mama!Lira no quere juga conmigo!-decia un pequeñin muy rubio y de ojos impactantemente grises mientras se metia presuroso en la cama de sus padres

vamos, Aarón-dijo un Draco que aun permanecia abrazado a Hermione y con tanto sueño que era incapaz de abrir los ojos-vete a tu cuarto, luego ire y reñire a tu hermana, de acuerdo?

Pero papi!es que Lira no quere juga!solo quere leer!es tonta!

Anda , cariño-dijo Hermione acariciando la cara a Draco-ve a calmarlos

Pero...-protesto Draco

Vamos, ve...-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y besándolo en la punta de la nariz

Esta bien...pero esperame despierta-dijo Draco picaramente mientras se incorporaba y salia de su cuarto poniéndose la bata sobre unos apretandos boxers negros

Y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos, se marcho al cuarto de su hija.

Lira...-dijo poniendo a su hijo junto a su hermana que se hallaba sentada en la cama, con un libro demasiado grueso para sus 5 años de edad-no te he dicho que no debes ignorar a tu hermano?-dijo acariciendole cariñosamente la castaña cabeza y observando sus grisáceos ojos

Ya papa, pero es que no me deja ni un segundo!he de culturizarme si quiero ser alguien el dia de mañana-dijo ante los asombrados ojos de Draco y Aarón

Eso esta...muy bien-dijo Draco pensando que era clavadita a Hermione-pero de vez en cuando juega un poco con él...es pequeño y se aburre , cariño

Yo no soy pequeño!soy gande!gande!

Eres un enano!-dijo Lira enfadada

Y con una tierna mirada hacia sus hijos, Draco se marcho presuroso en busca de su mujer

No tardo mas de 3 segundos en estar de vuelta a la habitación y cuando entro, lo que vio lo dejo con la baba cayendosele de la boca

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre las sabanas, completamente desnuda. Su esbelto cuerpo se ofrecia de manera provocativa. Sus pechos insinuantes lo tentaban a probar su tierna piel y su ajustada cintura era de lo mas sexy

Ven...-dijo Hermione sensualmente, mirando a Draco y extandiendo sus brazos mientras éste se quitaba la bata y dejaba a la vista su potente reaccion viril ante tal imagen

Aun tienes fuerzas después de lo de anoche...?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado caminando a gatas por la cama hasta posarse sobre ella y besarla apasionadamente

Crei que el que termino agotado fuistes tu...-dijo ella haciendose la ofendida

Es lo que tiene estar casado con una leona, no?-dijo besándola en los labios nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua salvajemente en la boca de su amante

Pues yo tengo entendido-dijo mientras acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco-que las serpientes se mueven extremedamente bien...

Eso tienes entendido?-dijo mientras sentia como Hermione le bajaba los boxers y su mano viajaba libremente por el ya de por si erecto miembro de Draco

Si...-dijo mientras lo besaba y apartaba su mano de ese lugar para agarrarse a su espalda-pero prefiero tener pruebas para hablar con propiedad...

Y yo te las dare encantado-dijo besándola en la boca, el cuello, los hombros y deteniéndose en los pechos, los cuales lamia con decisión y metiendose alternativamente los pezones erectos en su boca, succionaba delaitandose

Draco...-suspiro Hermione , encantando los oidos de su amante , mientras lo atraia hacia ella-hoy no quiero esperar mas, necesito sentirte dentro de mi, necesito ser parte de tu cuerpo

Y a Draco no se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces.se posiciono bien sobre ella y tras mirarla unos segundos y susurrarle al oido un...te amo , amor mio...la embistio con toda la brutalidad que supo darle, como a Hermione le gustaba. Se frotaba contra ella con pausa, haciendo mas placenteras la sensaciones

Hermione gemia en su oido, excitándolo aun mas si era posible, mientras Draco sentia como la estrechez que envolvia su miembro se contraia ferozmente , proporcionándole el mayor de los placeres

Hermione acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo del chico que tenia a su alcance mientras Draco besaba la clara piel de la chica , que se retorcia de placer bajo su cuerpo

Durante lo que les parecieron horas, disfrutaron el uno del otro como solo los enamorados saben hacer. Cuando hubieron llegado al climax del placer, Hermione se abrazo un nuevamente exhausto Draco

Draco...recuerdas cuando te dije por primera vez que estaba embarazada?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos muy cerca de su boca

Como olvidarlo-dijo pensativo acariciándole el pelo-paseabamos por los jardines del castillo, me mirabas con cara asustada...jajajaja...temias que reaccionase mal, no es cierto?

Bueno, eramos muy jóvenes para...-dijo sonrojándose

No cambiaria ni un solo momento el pasado que he vivido junto a ti-dijo para a continuación besarla

Y la segunda vez?-dijo ella muy sonriente

Bueno, esa vez fue muy esperada por ambos, no fue ninguna sorpresa, pero me llano de alegria...vosotros tres sois mi mayor y unico motivo para ser feliz

Querras decir nosotros cuatro...-dijo separándose de él e incorporándose con una socarrona sonrisa

Vosotros...cu...cuatro?-djo Draco creyendo haber oido mal , pero tras el gesto afirmativo de Hermione y ver que ésta se tocaba el cientre, se abalanzo sobre ella riendo a mas no poder y besándola ardientemente-voy a ser padre!otra vez!no lo puedo creer!obviamente soy un fiera

Ja!tu?un fiera?-dijo ella levantándose y poniéndose la bata-eso tendras que demostrármelo-dijo riendo y tirandole la bata de él a la cabeza mientras salia corriendo del cuarto, seguida de un Draco , que se vestia por el camino

Ven aquí, Hermione!-gritaba Draco divertido-te atreves a cuestionar que no soy un fiera?ja, un Malfoy , yo!los Malfoy somos legítimamente atractivos y fieras, cariño-dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la acorralaba en la pared

No sabes cuanto te quiero...-dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos

Y Hermione, agarrandolo por el cuello, le contesto con una sonrisa...

Tanto como para hacer otro viajecito en tren?


End file.
